Valentimes Day
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: A series of one-shots, leading up to Valentimes day. I will do it from all of the couples in the Harry Potter world. So, if you have a favorite couple, just wait patiently, and you will see them! Thanks, read and review! -Lyric
1. The First I Love You

The First 'I love you'

If you had one phone call to make before you died, whom would you call, what would you say, and why are you waiting?

Harry was looking out over the ocean. They had been at Shell Cottage for a day now. Harry had just walked out on another meeting with Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. He had had enough. He still felt awful for what happened with Dobby, and just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be staying at Shell Cottage, in case he was detected. Then, begin here was dangerous for Bill, Fleur, Dean, Luna and Griphook. Ron and hermione were fine with staying here, but it was too daunting to him.

As Harry looked out over the ocean, he let himself just think things overt. He thought about the Horcruxes, and the Hallows. He was thinking of all they had done in the last few months, to only get one Horcrux, the locket. Of course they now had leads to the other Horcruxes, but they still didn't have them, and the locket was just recently destroyed.

As he thought, his thoughts led to the one person he always seemed to think about, Ginny. She didn't leave his thoughts for very long. He thought of how much he cared for her, and how he might never see her again. It pained him so much that he might never see Ginny again. He loved her, and wanted her to hear it, in case there wasn't another chance. He regretted not talking to her at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. He needed to let her know how he felt.

He gazed out over the ocean, and felt a tear fall down.

'When would this war end?' He wondered to himself. 'When will I be able to be my own person?'

Harry heard the back door of Shell Cottage open, and he figured it was Ron or Hermione. He didn't feel like talking to either at the moment. He'd had enough of them for the moment. He was very grateful for them, but he just needed a break.

"Harry?" He heard her tentative voice. It couldn't be her though he must be imagining it. It had just been Hermione, or maybe Luna. He'd talked to Luna a few times lately.

"Harry?" The voice asked again, and it sounded too much like her. He didn't want to get his hopes up, to see someone else.

Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder, like so many months ago, on that awful day.

"Harry, it's me." The voice said, and Harry knew it was her. He reached around, and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. He buried his face into her hair.

"Ginny…" He breathed in her scent. "I missed you."

"Mmm…" Ginny responded.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you."

"I understood-" Harry cut her off.

"I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you, because I know you had to."

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." He whispered as he kissed her head.

Ginny was shocked, and tried to hide it. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Sure she understood the breakup, but she still had doubts about the way he felt about her.

"Really?" Ginny asked, and Harry heard the shock and hope and plea in her voice.

"Yes, I love you." He said again.

"I love you, too, Harry James Potter."

"One day, when this is all over, I want to marry you and make you Mrs. Potter, and have babies with you." He whispered into her hair.

"Well, one day I want to marry you, become Mrs. Potter, and have your babies." She whispered with a smile.

"Our babies." He whispered back, correcting her.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I had to do. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I have already forgiven you. I could never hold that against you."

"And that is why I love you so much." He told her.

Ginny turned around in his lap, and gently kissed him. He was quick to respond, and the kiss soon turned passionate. He gripped her waist, and her hands wrapped around his neck. She slipped her tongue out to meet his, and experienced what she had missed so much. The connection it brought between her and Harry was almost unbelievable. Magic accent marks sparked up between them. Their love was strong and true.

When they broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

"This is why I'm fighting this war, so that I can have a million moments like this, forever, with you." He whispered in her ear, as he kissed just under it, sending chills down her spine.

"I know, and I love you." She mumbled.

-finished-

A/N- just a moment I've always wanted to see during Deathly Hallows, where he shows his weakness. I wanted all through DH, for a G/H moment.

Watch for tomorrows, and REVIEW!


	2. The Second Task

The Second Task

Cedric pulled the soaking Cho out of the water, and onto the platform. She coughed several times, and spit up some water.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked her as he patted her back, and wrapped a towel around her.

"Yes. Just cold." Cho said between her chattering teeth. He wrapped the towel more securely around her, and pulled her into his lap.

"Is that better?" He asked, sounding almost smug.

"Yes." She said as she cuddled into him. "Much."

"How long were you gone for?" He asked her.  
"Last night, Flitwick told me to go see Professor Dumbledore, and he took me, Weasley, Granger and the little Delacour girl."

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her head.

"Did you win?" Cho asked hopefully. Cedric laughed.

"Yes, I did."

"That's so exciting!" She squealed, and then kissed him.

"I know. Harry was there first, but he was too concerned to save you all. Right idiot if you ask me." Cedric chuckled.

"Oh, I guess so."

"Well, that's not important. Tonight, Hufflepuff Common Room, Party. Want to come? I can get you in."

"Sure. That sounds fun." Cho smiled.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Cho entered the Hufflepuff Common Room in a pretty sundress. The party was already full blown, and many of the older students were drunk, including Cedric.

"Hey Cho!" He called across the Common Room when he saw her.

"Elizabeth Hart brought in a bunch of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Do you want any?"

After hours of partying, fun, and friends, most everyone went up to bed, and the kids from other houses camped out in the Common Room. Cho would be staying in the Common Room, so, naturally, Cedric was staying with her. They sat on a comfy armchair in front of the fire. Cho was in Cedric's lap, and he was playing with her finders.

"One day, I want to marry you." Cedric solemnly whispered. "When we're older of course." Cedric took a deep breath, "Because I love you." Cho sucked in a deep breath.

"I love you too. And getting married would be nice."

-finished-

A/N- I know, I know! I hate Cho too! But, I am doing a little pattern that you can try and figure out. It will hopefully get easier as the story goes through! I have the whole 14 chapters planned out, so all the couples will get noticed! So, hold your flobberworm! (Wizard Saying) REVIEW!


	3. Harry's Third Child

Harry's Third Child

Harry loved all of his children the same, and for different reasons. James gave him a good scare, he imagined this was how Molly and Arthur had felt with Fred and George, Albus was sweet, kind, and very smart, but little Lily was, without a doubt, his pride and joy. Lily Potter had her father wrapped around her little 6-year-old finger. Maybe Lily didn't know what she was doing, but everyone saw it plain and clear, except Harry.

So, when Lily said she wanted to go on a date ("Like Teddy!" She had exclaimed.) Harry gladly obliged. So, tonight Harry was going on a date, with Lily. Ginny had taken Lily out to pick out a new dress the previous day. It was pink, and big and puffy. Lily had insisted on high heels, so Ginny bought her a pair of Muggle Princess Dress Up Shoes, like she had gotten at Disneyland two years previously. Ginny had done lily's hair up into a bun, and left little curls hanging down. Ginny let Lily wear a tiny bit of her makeup, and she looked gorgeous.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the Master Bedroom dressing into his Muggle suit. Harry was excited. At first he was worried of how it could turn out, but now he was excited to spend some time with Lily.

Harry was taking her on a Muggle Date, dinner and a film. It was the date Ginny loved the most.

James, Al and lily all loved watching Muggle films, and Harry was taking her to see an older Disney film, Marry Poppins. Lily loved all the other Disney films she'd seen, and Harry knew she'd love it.

After a few more minutes, Ginny came into the Master Bedroom.

"Lily is so excited." Ginny commented as she crossed the room. "I think it's amazing that you're doing this."

"Well, Lily is my daughter, and I'd do anything for her. I'm actually really excited to do this. I don't spend much time with just Lily, and she's growing up so fast.

"I know. Well, Lily's ready. She's in her room waiting. And you know Lily, so I wouldn't take much longer." They both laughed.

"I'm almost ready." He went into the Master Bathroom and messed with his hair for a minute.

"It's never gonna lie down!" Harry heard James exclaim as he came into the bathroom. "Do you have to go? It's Quidditch night!" It was indeed a Quidditch night. Puddlemore United was playing Fallmouth Falcons. It was a pretty big game, but Harry didn't mind missing it.

"Mum can listen with you- Wait, isn't Mum going?" James nodded. "As if you and Al can go with her."

"I already did. She said no, and that Teddy was coming over for his weekend, so me and Al have to stay here." It was indeed Teddy's weekend.

"Well, you know you're aloud to floo to anyone in the family's home, as long as the person in charge of you knows where you're going, and your aunts or uncles don't mind you there. Just floo Dom or Fred, maybe they can come over, as long as Teddy doesn't mind. Me and Lily will be gone." Harry ruffled James' hair. "And it wouldn't be so bad to play with Al." James sighed.

"I know."

"Just be good is all I ask." Harry ruffled James' hair one last time before leaving the bathroom.

Ginny was still in the bedroom, but she looked to have changed her clothes.

"Lily's waiting." Ginny said in a singsong voice.

"I know, and now I'm ready." Harry kissed Ginny. "Bye love."

He then left the bedroom, and went down the hall to Lily's room. He saw the door was shut, and he smiled to himself. Lily had asked Ginny all about how a date should be, and Ginny must have told her that he picks her up at her house. Harry gently rapped at the door, and he heard giggling from inside.

"Coming!" He heard his sweet princess reply.

After only a short moment, Lily swung the door open.

"Hi Daddy!" She said smiling. Harry couldn't help thinking how beautiful his daughter was. Ginny had done an amazing job, and Harry felt his heart pang just thinking about Lily growing up.

"Hello my lovely Lily." Harry held out his hand to her. "Are you ready to leave?" Lily nodded, making her curls gently bob.

"You look very pretty darling." Harry said as he held his hand out to her, which she took. "We have to apparate love, is that alright?" Lily really hated apparating, but they were going to Muggle London, so there wasn't much choice.

"Okay, Daddy. But will you hold me?" Lily was getting to the point where you couldn't constantly hold her, maybe here and there though.

"Alright." Harry scooped her up into his arms, and carried her down the stairs and out the door. Once outside, Harry apparated them to an alley near the restaurant.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lily shook her head, as Harry walked them out of the alley, and down the street.

"Would you like to get down, Lily?" Harry asked as his hip started to get tired from holding her.

"Yeah!" Lily nodded vigorously. Harry laughed as he put her down.

They finished walking to the restaurant, and Harry led Lily in.

"We have a reservation." Harry told the man.  
"Name?"

"Potter."

"My name is Lily Luna Potter." Lilly smiled.

"Very well." The man said as he led them to their seat. The man left them with their menus.

They were at a small booth, sitting across from each other. There were flowers in the middle of the table. Lily kept eyeing them, so Harry did a simple charm, when no one was looking.

"Lily, love." Harry held the bouquet of flowers out to her. They were pink lilies. Upon seeing them, Lily's whole face lit up. She grabbed the lilies from Harry.

"Thank you Daddy!" She put her face up close to the flowers.

"They smell pretty, Daddy."

"I'm glad you like them." He said.

After a little while, the waiter came to their table.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Pumpkin Juice." Lily said and Harry mentally kicked himself. The waiter looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry. We don't carry that. Can I get you anything else?"

"We'll just get waters." Harry quickly saved Lily from completely breaking the Wizard Secrecy.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Lily didn't spill on her dress, and she didn't say anything more about Magic.

Now, they were on their way to the theater.

"What film are we going to watch, Daddy?" Lily asked as they walked down the street.

"A Disney one." Harry told her.

"What Disney one?"

"It's a surprise." Harry smiled.

All throughout the movie, Lily gave little gasps, excited squeals, and happy "Daddy!" exclamations.

When the film was over, Lily looked up Harry, and gave him her best puppy dogface.

"Daddy? Mummy said that sometimes you would take her to dessert. I want an ice cream." Harry couldn't help but melt at her cute little face.

"Of course my love, ice cream."

"Yea!" Lily jumped up and down. She took Harry's hand, and dragged him down the street.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he let her pull him.

"It's this way." He pointed down the opposite way.

"Oh." She smiled, and skipped alongside Harry.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get?" Harry asked her as they entered the ice cream shop.

"Pink ice cream!" She exclaimed. "Like my dress."

"Your dress is ice cream!" Harry pretended to act surprised. Lily giggled.

"Silly Daddy!" She exclaimed. "My dress is pink, just like my ice cream!"

"Oh, silly me." They walked up to the counter.

"We'll get a pink ice cream." Harry smiled down at Lily.

"Strawberry, Watermelon, or Cherry?" The worker asked.

"Wow! Didn't realize there were so many choices. Which one sounds good Lils?"

"Strawberry." She promptly answered.

"Alright. Will that be cone or cup?"

"Cone!" Lily exclaimed. "Because they're yummy!"

The man scooped up the ice cream, and handed her a big cone.

"There you are."

"Thank you." Lily said, before she devoured the cone.

"Anything for you sir?"

"I'll get a scoop of chocolate ice cream. And I'll also have cone." Things like ice cream still were a special treat for Harry. Even after all these years without the Dursleys. After a moment the man handed Harry the cone.

"Thanks." Harry said, and he paid. He led Lily to a small table.

"Thank you for coming on a date with me, Lily. I had a lot of fun." Harry smiled at Lily's ice cream covered face.

"'Our 'elcome, 'addy!" She said through the ice cream currently in her mouth.

"I love you, Lily." Harry said as he wiped her face off.

"I love you too, Daddy."

When they were done, Harry carried her out of the shop, and to an alley so they could apparate home. Harry apparated them to the front porch, and then he walked them inside. When he looked down at her, he saw she was asleep. He carried her upstairs, and into her room. He gently took the dre4ss off, and the shoes, and put on her Cinderella nightgown. He let out her bun, placing the bobby pins on the nightstand. Harry gently laid her down, and pulled the duvet and quilt up. Lastly, like every night, he kissed her forehead, and whispered,

"I love you, Lily."

-finished-

A/N- I know lots of you are going to be saying, "HEY UNFAIR! Harry and Ginny already got a chapter!" And I don't mind if you send my hate reviews because of it, but remember what I said, I have a plan! Everything is already decided! So, just enjoy the ride until we get to your couple, I guarantee you will survive the wait.

Hey, if you REVIEW, and ask me too, I will send you a preview for the next days story! All you have to do is REVIEW, and ask me to send you a preview, and I would gladly do so! Until next time…

-Lyric


	4. The Fourth Week After

The Fourth Week After

It had already been four weeks, and the pain wasn't getting better. George still felt awful, and didn't think it would ever get better. Maybe that was why he was drinking his life away. Maybe he did it because he felt Fred wanted him to. Maybe it was because he felt like he needed to. Whatever reason he had, he did it. He had never been the type of person who drank excessive amounts of alcohol. He drank a shot her and there at parties and such, but never full time. Now, he would get bad headaches if he didn't have a drink. Everyone was worried about him. Molly was forcefully trying to change his mind, but it wasn't helping. Percy was being too over bearing, and constantly coming around, but successfully bugging George. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny helped by coming to the shop, and helping cleaning up. They were mourning just the same as he was, and didn't try to "protect" or "stop" him. Harry was good to talk to because he knew what it was like to lose somebody, and had felt that loss many times, and still felt the pain. But, the best person to comfort him was Angelina Johnson. She would come to the shop and spend long hours just sitting there. Sometimes she'd come in, and George wouldn't say a word, but she'd continue to sit there. Sometimes she'd stay for four hours, without George recognizing her presence, which was when she'd leave in a huff.

Today was no different. George walked down from the flat, and into the backroom. Everyone in his family was able to floo in, so was Angelina.

As he walked into the backroom, he heard the fire, and knew someone had flooed in.

"George?" He heard Angelina call.

"In the back." He called back George heard her walk into the back.

Now, Angelina was sick of George bottling up his feelings, she was going to make him "blow".

"How are you feeling today?" Angelina would start out nice, and gentle. She waited a minute, but she he didn't answer,

"What's your problem George?" He didn't even turn around. "I come here everyday, so that you're not alone, and so that I can help you! Wouldn't you rather me than your mum?" George only physically flinched. "George!" George turned around.

"What, Angelina?!? What?" He shouted, raising his arms in the air. "What do you want me to do? Sit and pour my heart out to you?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice! Anything would be better than this silence! You know as well as I do that this silence isn't normal for you. You're not a quiet person!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I miss Fred! Maybe I should just sell the shop, and pretend he never existed!"

"George! Don't twist my words! That's not what I said! I don't want you to forget Fred, and I'm not going to forget him either."

"Well, I just need time to think things through." George stopped shouting and looked down.

"Well think aloud. I want to help you. I care about you George. I don't want anything to happen to you." Angelina walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What you're doing is unhealthy. You're hurting yourself."

"But I like the alcohol."

"It's only numbing you. You're going to feel pain, no matter what." Angelina pulled him over to a chair, and sat him down. "I care about you. You can say whatever you want to justify it, but it won't change anything." George pulled Angelina onto his lap, and gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the only one you should apologize to. Your family comes in just as much, and you ignore them too."

"Alright then. After this, I'll go over to the Burrow."

"I'll come along if you want me to."

"Alright." He then kissed her. This time it wasn't soft or gentle, it was hard and fierce, and she contributed to it. It was a peaceful bliss, a sign of healing, a sign of pure content.

-finished-

A/N- Please Review! In the review tell me if you have gotten the pattern yet, or just guess it. Also, if you review and ask for a preview of the next chapter (it's just small, I'll just tell you the character, and a line) I will send you a preview.

There will be a new chapter of Life Goes On tomorrow, so put it on story alert, so you know!


	5. Five Little Siblings

Five Little Siblings

Ages: Teddy: 16 Vic: 14 Dom: 13 Fred: 13 James: 13 Roxanne: 12 Louis: 11 Molly: 11 Lucy: 9 Rose: 9 Albus: 9 Hugo: 7 Lily: 7

Teddy wanted to hang out with his best friend, and crush, Victoire. But, today he was staying at Potter Manor, and he was babysitting James, Albus and lily. He loved to hang out with his little siblings, and always had a blast. Harry and Ginny were at some ball for the Ministry. All the adults in his family were. Which meant that Victoire was watching Dom and Louis. She was probably having a much harder time than Teddy. Dom didn't listen to a word Victoire said, ever. Dom would get grounded for weeks, but she didn't care. She would never give in and listen to Vic. James said he was too old for a babysitter, Harry told him that Teddy was just in charge so that nothing went wrong.

Teddy had asked Harry if any of the cousins could come over, and Harry had said only if the person in charge was okay with it. So, Teddy was going to floo over to Shell Cottage, and ask Victoire, Dom and Louis to come over. Teddy could still watch his three siblings, and Vic could watch her two siblings. James and Dom were best friends and Louis could hang with Albus. Lily loved to talk with Louis too. Maybe Hugo could come over later. So, Teddy walked over to the fireplace, and stuck his head in.

"Shell Cottage!" he exclaimed, and the house came into view. Teddy heard Vic and Dom fighting.

"You're so stupid Vic!"

"Dominique! I just asked you to stop messing with Dad's stuff! I'm not being stupid!"

"Ahem!" Teddy called but they didn't hear.

"Victoire, I was only helping Louis!"

"Louis was in the kitchen, eating! Stop lying!"

"Ahem!" Teddy called louder, but to no avail.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Louis exclaimed.

"Ahem!" Teddy nearly screamed. They all looked at the fireplace.

"Teddy!" They all exclaimed, and rushed to the fireplace.

"Can I please come play with James?" Dom exclaimed.

"Vic's driving me crazy!"

"Well I was wondering if all three of you would want to come over."

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed.

"I'll just write a note to Mum and Dad, and then we'll come right over." Vic told him.

"Okay, see ya soon." Teddy lifted his head out.

"James! Al! Lily!" Teddy called. The three kids came bouncing in.

"Teddy, I'm bored! Play with us." Lily pouted.

"I'm sorry Lils. I asked Vic, Dom and Louis to come over. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" The three kids exclaimed.

"I have something to show Dom! This is awesome!" James exclaimed. Just then the three siblings flooed in.

"Hey guys!" Vic greeted them with a smile.

"Vicky!" Lily launched herself at Victoire.

"Hi Lily!" Victoire gave Lily a big hug. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good." Lily smiled.

"Good. I'm glad."

Potter Manor was set up like so; the first floor had the kitchen, dining room, formal living room, the apparating room, fireplace "flooing room", and the visitors bathroom. The second floor the lounge room, the theater room, the studies, game room and the playroom. The third floor had the bedrooms, and many guest rooms. The fourth floor was a huge open storage room.

"We're going up to my room!" James exclaimed, and he pulled Dom upstairs.

"Louis you can come and play in my room," Albus told him.

"No, lets all play in the play room!" Lily exclaimed.

"Alright." Al and Louis agreed.

"See you guys." Teddy called after them.  
"Do you want to go up to the lounge?" Teddy asked Victoire, getting excited to spend time just the two of them.

"Sure." Vic followed Teddy up the stairs.

"So, what have you been up to lately? It's weird over the holidays, when we're not at Hogwarts." Vic said.

"Well, I've just been here and at grandmothers. I think grandma misses me the most when I'm gone. I'm all she has. Granddad, Mum, and Dad all died in the war."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad have all of us at Hogwarts. Dad said it's really nice." They both laughed.

"Harry and Ginny are like my parents, and they have Al and Lily still at home. I bet Harry will cry when Lily goes to school." Teddy and Victoire laughed again.

"Well, it would be sad for your youngest child to finally leave." Victoire said.

"True. But your parents didn't cry when Louis left." Teddy said.

"Yeah, but did you see Uncle George when it was Roxanne's first year. He was pretty close to crying." Victoire laughed.

"That's true." Teddy agreed.

Just then, Hugo and Lily came into the lounge, and sat down on beanbags.

"Hi Hugo." Teddy greeted lazily, then "Wait! How'd you get here Hugo?"

"Through the floo network." Hugo gave Teddy a look as if Teddy was being completely stupid.

"Who were you staying with?"

"Me and Rosie were with Grandma and Grandpa Granger."

"Oh, did your grandparents say you could come over?"

"Yep. Rosie's upstairs with Albus." Hugo told him.

"Oh, fun." Victoire smiled at her little cousin. Hugo and Lily then left, saying they were going to go gets snacks from the kitchen.

"Hugo is a really sweet little kid." Victoire commented. "Hey is really quiet and soft spoken, a big contrast with Rosie."

"Just like James and Albus. Albus is very quiet too." Teddy added.

"Yeah, Al is super sweet. Lily is adorable too."

"I know. I love playing with Lily. She is the cutest little thing." Teddy smiled, thinking of his little sister. "She's like my little sister."

"It's too bad that you don't have any real siblings."

"Believe me, I know." Teddy smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Victoire mumbled, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry you didn't." Teddy smiled at her.

After a few minutes, James poked his head in,

"Fred and Roxanne just got here." And then he left.

"So now all we're missing is Molly and Lucy." Victoire pointed out, and they laughed.

They talked for a while longer, and Teddy came close to telling her how he felt more than once. He kept chickening out, and stopping short. After a while though, Teddy said,

"Well, I have confession." Victoire looked at him funnily, and hadn't gone unnoticed, that he was trying to tell her something.

"Okay, what is it."

"I-" Just then, James burst in with Dom and Fred hot on his heals.  
"Molly and Albus and Rosie were downstairs in the living room, and knocked over Mum's vase!" James said in a rush of words.

"What are we going to do?"

"Molly's here?" Victoire asked, although she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, and Lucy." Fred said.

"That doesn't matter right now!" James exclaimed. "What about Mum's vase! She's going to be so bloody mad!"

"Language!" Victoire scolded.

"Whatever." James said lazily.

"Fine." Teddy sighed and got up, feeling dejected.

-finished-

A/N- Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a REVIEW! If you ask for a preview I will give one to you! Enjoy, and get excited for tomorrows update. Later tonight, or tomorrow, will be a chapter of Life Goes On!


	6. Six Simple Spells

Six Simple Spells

Audrey was frustrated. She was at work, and her boss, George Weasley, asked her to clean up a mess from earlier that day. Audrey worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes', and was a very good worker. It was just that she was just learning how to perform spells. She only knew six spells (well she could only perform six spells), and not one of them was _tergeo_. She knew the incantation, but she was yet to be able to perform it.

"Mr. Weasley, where is the mop?" Audrey asked, embarrassed that she couldn't do the right charm.

"Audrey, please call me George." George sighed; he had asked her to call him this many times. "The mop is in the back closet, but a simple _Tergeo_ would do the job." Audrey blushed.

"Remember what I told you about my magic ability. _Tergeo_ is not one of the spells I can do yet."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Audrey." George smiled at her, trying to reassure her that it was alright.

Audrey disappeared into the back, and came back with a bucket and mop.

"_Aguamenti_." Audrey pointed her wand into the bucket, and it filled with water.

"You can do the water charm. Very good, that's a new one isn't it?" Audrey heard the voice of her crush, Percy Weasley. Percy was George's older brother, and he often stopped by the shop to help George out. They had recently lost a brother, and George was having the hardest time.

"Hi Percy." Audrey greeted him. "Yes, _Aguamenti_ is a new one." Audrey smiled at Percy as she mopped up the mess.

"How was business today?" He asked casually. Audrey could tell he liked her too; she just needed a way to bring it up.

"Good. We made a fortune!" Audrey chuckled, and so did Percy.

"Good, I'm glad. I was worried how the shop would come back together after the war, but it was a quick success."

"It has been." Audrey agreed. She pointed her wand at the mop and bucket. "_Depulso_." The bucket and mop disappeared to the back room.

"Very good. Last time you were having a hard time with that one. Which one are you working on at the moment?" Percy smiled at Audrey, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm working on _Tergeo_. It just doesn't seam to work for me." Audrey sighed, in a sort of defeated way.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get it soon. Which ones do you know right now?"

"I know _Aguamenti, Depulso, Accio, Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos_, and _Nox_. Just the some simple ones."

"Well that's a good start." Percy took out his wand. "_Tergeo_." He pointed his wand at the floor, and it sparkled clean. "Just imagine what the area, or object will look like when it's clean, then cast the charm. Here." He held his arm out to her, and she came up to him. "Point your wand at that spot on the floor." He pointed across the room. "And concentrate on what it will look like when you're done."

Audrey looked at the spot on the floor, and imagined that the shoe marks, and shoe scuffs were gone. "_Tergeo_." She said. A few specks of the dirt disappeared.

"Good. Now just concentrate a little harder, and think of a clean floor." Audrey was a very patient person, and was going to keep trying.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "_Tergeo_." This time the floor went completely clean, almost sparkling clean.

"I did! I did!" Audrey jumped up and down like a little kid, and Percy laughed.

"Yes, you did do it!" Next thing he knew, she was giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Percy." Audrey said when she let go of him. "Thank you for continuing to encourage me, and help me with my magic."

"No problem." Then, Audrey reached up and gently kissed him. It was a small soft kiss, but a loving one no less.

"Percy, I like you." Audrey told him firmly.

"I like you too, Audrey." Percy confessed, and Audrey smiled. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I would love that." Audrey said with a smile.

-finished-

A/N- Please REVIEW! As always I would love to give you a preview of the next chapter if you ask. In your REVIEW, you can leave a guess of what the pattern is. If you guess right, I'll let you know. But, you have to REVIEW to do that! Thanks! Love, Lyric


	7. Seven Years

Seven Years

The Weasley's and Hermione sat around the dead form of Fred. He was really gone. They all felt their hearts break at the though of never seeing Fred again. He was their brother, their family.

After a few more minutes of solitude, Ron couldn't take anymore.

"Hermione, can I talk to you? Alone." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, and she nodded. They silently stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, as she whipped her tears.

"I… well… er…" Ron struggled with what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione prodded him.

"Well… about the kiss…" They both blushed, "Did you mean it?" Hermione blushed.

"Wasn't it obvious?" She asked timidly.

"Well, I didn't know… It was the battle… er… maybe, just incase something happened." Ron stuttered. Hermione reached up and gently kissed him.

"I've fancied you for a long time." She whispered when she pulled back.

"Me too." He whispered. "I'm sorry I left. I know I already apologized, but I needed to again."

"And I forgive you." She kissed him again.

"Lots of things are going to change." Hermione stated.

"Yes, but this will be a nice change." Ron gestured between them. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She took his hand. "Let's go."

-finished-

A/N- Sorry it's a day late, but I had no time. (Super Bowl Sunday!) and no good ideas. I have a HARD time with R/Her, so I knew this would be difficult. Any who, today's chapter should be up momentarily.


	8. Eight Hard Words To Say

Eight Hard Words To Say

Roxanne-17 Louis-16 Molly-16 Lucy-14 Rose- 14 Albus-14 Hugo-12 Lily-12

Rose Weasley was very confused, because, you cannot fall in love with your best friend. What was she going to do? She couldn't just go up to him and tell him she was completely in love with him. What would he say? What would he think? What would Albus think?

These thoughts had been running through her mind for almost three weeks, and she hadn't come to a decision. She decided to write a letter to her Mum, maybe she had a good idea, so she was on her way to the owlery.

'Dear Mum,' the letter read,

'Schools going great! All my classes are good, and I'm doing well. Hugo's good too.

But, I have a problem. There's this guy and I think I'm in love with him. What do I do? It's all I can think about. If you promise not to tell Dad, I'll tell you who. It's Scorpius Malfoy. You know how he, Al and I are all best friends, well, now I like Scorpius. I'm so confused! Please help me, Mum!

Love your-very-confused-daughter,

Rose'

After three long days, a letter for Rose showed up.

'Dear Rose,

I'm glad classes are going good, and thanks for the heads up on Hugo.

About Scorpius, I'm sorry. Love is a very confusing thing, and it always will be. Don't worry, I didn't show your father, and I understand why. My advice to you is to follow your heart. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true. Decide if you really like Scorpius, and if you do, then tell him. You're a very smart girl, and I know you'll figure out what to do. I love you. Give Hugo my love.

-Mum'

Rose sighed as she finished the letter.

"Typical." She muttered to herself. "Well, I guess I'll have to do something."

Later that day at dinner, Rose sat with Albus, Louis, Lucy and Roxanne. Rose kept looking over at the Slytherin table, and her cousins were giving her funny looks.

"Rosie, is something up?" Lucy asked her quizzically.

"Come here!" Rose pulled Lucy and Roxanne up, and run out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know what to do!" Rosie cried out.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I'm totally in love with Scorpius Malfoy! What am I going to do?" Rosie melted to the ground, and sat there against the wall. Lucy and Roxanne kneeled down next to her.

"Well, I don't know… tell him!" Roxanne exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I can't just do that!"

"Yes you can! Rosie, you're a Gryffindor!" Lucy exclaimed. Just then Molly walked by, and Lucy pulled her over.

"Molly! Knock some sense into Rosie!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked with concern.

"She LOVES Scorpius Malfoy and doesn't know what to do!" Roxanne said in a fake dramatic voice, smirking slightly.

"Oh…" Molly smirked at Rose's expression.

"Come on guys! This is serious!"

"Alright… Alright…" Molly smiled. "Just go over there, and talk to him. You guys are best friends. Just go over there, and say something! Anything! Then, slyly spill out that you like him."

"Okay." Rose stammered, trying to avoid the inevitable. Just then, Albus and Scorpius came walking out of the Great Hall.

"Scorpius!" Roxanne called. Scorpius was close to all of the "cousins" at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Roxie?" Scorpius and Albus came walking over.

"Rose is madly in love with you." With that Roxanne stood up, and ran away.

"Roxanne…" Rose put her head in her hands and moaned.

"Rosie…?" Scorpius' face lit up in a blush.

"I'll talk to you later." Albus told Scorpius, and he walked away. Molly and Lucy hugged Rose, and they too followed Albus away from the two.

Scorpius tentatively sat down next to Rose.

"Rose… is that true?" Rose thought for a minute, then said,

"Yes, I am madly in love with you Scorpius Malfoy." She then leaned up, and kissed him.

-finished-

A/N- There you are everyone! The chapter for today! Same REVIEW guidelines as always!


	9. Nine Months

Nine Months

It was Astoria Malfoy's nine-month wedding anniversary with her husband, Draco Malfoy. She wanted something special, since she knew their wedding was slowly plummeting. She didn't know how she felt about Draco yet, since their wedding was arranged, but she didn't want to see it end so soon. Her mother and father's wedding started much like her own, but they had found peace in the following years. They never were like some of her friend's parents, they didn't even share a room, but Astoria felt different than that. Daphne, her sister, was like that, but that didn't mean she had to be like that. She wanted her children to have a better home life than she, Daphne, and Ian had.

So, she had the house elves prepare a romantic dinner for her and Draco. Astoria had bought new fancy, expensive dress robes. She had pulled her hair up in an elegant bun, which the guys at Hogwarts had liked. She had a small amount of makeup on, and elegant glass slippers.

Astoria told Draco to dress up nice for dinner, and that it would be a celebration of sorts.

Later that night, Astoria and Draco sat down to the nice dinner that the house elves had prepared. They had red wine, and gold china to dine with.

"This is fancy, Astoria. What is the occasion?" Draco asked quizzically as he downed his glass of wine, and it magically filled back up.

"Well, Draco, what happened nine months ago today?" Astoria asked with a small sip of her wine.

"Hmm… nine months ago you said?" Draco looked confused, and Astoria blew out an exasperated sigh. She held up her left hand, and shook her ring finger.

"Oh… that." Draco said, and he took another drink.

"Oh that!" Astoria snapped, and she put her hand down. "Somehow I thought you'd be different!"

"Different?" Draco asked confused.

"You're just like any other man… well any other _Slytherin_ man." She spat out the word Slytherin.

"You were a Slytherin!" Draco pointed out, confusion and anger written on his face.

"Very smart, Draco!" Astoria said in a little child voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are like any other Slytherin man! You don't care about me, not at all. You married me, because you needed a wife, and Pansy wouldn't have you!" Astoria felt anger and sorrow well up inside of her.

"Don't bring Pansy into this!"

"That's right, because you care so much about her. You don't want me to vocally trash her!" Astoria felt tears prick her eyes; she didn't expect any of this to happen.

"No, because she has nothing to do with this, and there's no reason to fight about her." Draco told her.

"Because you love her." Astoria mumbled.

"What was that, Astoria?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing."

"No, that was something. Tell me."

"You can't order me around, I'm a human. I'm not your slave, no matter what your father told you! Me, Narcissa, and any other woman deserves more respect than you or your father pays!" She snapped. "You will not be sexist with me! No matter what you think!"

"My parents don't need to be involved in this either!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, my mother too, and Daphne. We don't get any of the respect we deserve. Because you guys are just too high and mighty on your thrones!" Astoria wiped at her eyes. "I just wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to have a relationship my parents didn't have. My whole life, I vowed to never be like my parents." Astoria stood up.

"Night Draco." Her and Draco had shared a room off and on since their wedding night. She had wanted tonight to be special, and then they would have ended up sleeping together. They hadn't shared a room in two months, and she knew Draco's needs, and knew that he would most likely cave in soon, and come looking for her. "You can sleep in your room tonight." Astoria told him as she left the room, and went upstairs.

She went into her room, and into the bathroom to wash up before bed. When she left the bathroom an hour later, she glanced back at the blue potion sitting on the counter.

She would be a mother.

-finished-

A/N- I know you can't necessarily call this a love story, it does involve a shipment in the Harry Potter series, and so it's fine. I never thought Draco would have a good relationship with his wife until WAY later on, like when Scorpius is going to school. Any who, you know the guidelines to REVIEW! So, go ahead.


	10. Ten Compliments

Ten Compliments

-This is the Deathly Hallows Time Period-

Neville was staying after Herbology to help Professor Sprout with a few things.

"Thank you, Neville." Professor Sprout thanked him, after an hour or so of the working. "I appreciate you helping me out."

"No problem, ma'am." Neville smiled at his professor. "But, I better get going. I have detention with Professor Carrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Mr. Longbottom." With that, Neville left to the castle.

When he arrived in the dungeons for solitary detention, he saw Hannah Abbott shaking slightly at the entrance to the door.

"Hannah?" Neville looked at Hannah quizzically. "Do you have detention?" Hannah jumped slightly, but then turned around. She rushed to Neville's arms, and flung her arms around him.

"Neville! Thank goodness you're here! I'm so scared! I don't want to go in there! It's my first solitary detention." Hannah exclaimed in one big rush of words.

"Wow, Hannah slow down." Neville said as he awkwardly hugged her back. "It's going to be alright. Solitary isn't bad compared to Curse Detention. Haven't you been to Curse Detention?" Hannah nodded her head. "Well then, this will be a breeze."

Neville knocked on the door.

"What's like, Neville?" Hannah asked, and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Well, they just keep us in the dark with no food or drink for as much time as they please. It's different every time." He told her. "Longest I've been in solitary was 8 hours." Hannah gasped.

"Really?" She moaned.

"Really." He took her hand in his, as the door to the dungeon opened.

"Welcome." Alecto Carrow said in a fake sweet voice. "Enter." She opened the door wide, and gestured for the two to enter. Two chairs were set up with cuffs for the legs and arms. "Sit." She ordered.

Neville and Hannah entered and sat down. The cuffs automatically closed onto their arms and legs.

"Four hours for you two." Alecto told them and then laughed. As she left she laughed louder, almost a cackle.

"Neville?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Just making sure you were there." They sat there in silence for ten minutes, then,

"Neville, are you still okay?" Hannah asked into the quiet room.

"Yes, Hannah. Are you alright?" Hannah nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm good."

That's what happened for the next four hours, Hannah would check on him every ten minutes or so. When the four hours ended, Alecto came in and lit her wand.

"Ms. Abbott, you may leave." She undid Hannah's cuffs.

"What about Neville?" Hannah asked, as she rubbed her wrists.

"Oh, he needs a little more time. Just go Ms. Abbott, before it gets ugly." Alecto warned the girl.

"Alright then. I'll see you later Neville." On her way out, she whispered, "D.A. meeting tonight. I'll tell Ginny to get it together." She then left the room.

"Curse Detention, now." Alecto informed Neville as the door to the dungeon closed.

"_Crucio!" _

* * *

After the detention, Neville made his way up to the seventh floor, and to the Room of Requirement.

"Dumbledore's Army room… Dumbledore's Army room… Dumbledore's Army room…" Neville paced three times in front of the wall, and the room opened.

"Hey Neville!" Neville heard Seamus greet him. He looked around the room to see the whole D.A.

"Neville, Hannah called this meeting because she wanted us to all talk about our detentions. I thought it was a wonderful idea." Ginny informed Neville; from her perch on the beanbag she was sharing with Luna.

"How was your detention?" Luna asked.

"Four hours of solitary, and then an hour of Curse." Neville then turned to Hannah. "But, Hannah was with me for solitary." Hannah smiled.

"It was my first solitary, and it was awful. I was so scared." Many people nodded.

"I'd rather have solitary than curse, though." Susan said.

"Me too." Many other people chorused.

"True. But, solitary is just so scary, and boring!" Hannah exclaimed, and many of the friends laughed.

"Completely agreed." Ginny said. "It's too much thinking time." Everyone knew Ginny tried to run from herself, from her thoughts, so solitary was not a good time for Ginny. In Curse she felt she was "being brave" for Harry.

After an hour of talking, and planning, everyone started to leave.

"Ginny, I'll catch up with you later." Neville told her, as he walked over to Hannah. Ginny smiled knowingly, and then left the Room of Requirement.

"Hannah, you were very brave earlier. You showed some Gryffindor." He smiled at the Hufflepuff.

"Thank you, Neville. For you it's just natural. I'm not brave at all. I'm just a hard working Hufflepuff." She smiled.

"Well, I happen to love Hufflepuff. The girl I fancy is in Hufflepuff." At this statement, Hannah's whole face fell.

"Oh." Hannah took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage, "Is it Susan?" She asked quietly.

Neville smiled at her, "No, she has blond hair."

Hannah thought for a moment, "Is it that sixth year, Maya something-or-other?"

"No, she's a seventh year."

Hannah tried to think of all the seventh year Hufflepuff's. Everyone she thought of had darker hair, or a dirty blonde.

"What shade of blond?" She asked with a blush.

"Well, it's very light. Just like yours." Hannah felt a twinge of jealousy that Neville would rub in that he like someone else, when she had been dropping hints to him all week.

"Oh, well, fill me in. I can't think of any blond Hufflepuff's." Hannah said after a minute.

"Ok. Her name is Hannah Abbott. Do you know her?" Neville smiled as Hannah's face turned from jealousy, to annoyance, to shock, and then to happiness.

"Really?" She all but squealed.

"Really." Neville reassured her. He then leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and gentle, and short.

"I like you too, Neville." She said when he pulled back.

"Good, I'm glad." He told her. He led her to a beanbag, and pulled her down with him.

"Name ten things you like about me." She asked with a small trace of a blush.

"Well, you're really pretty. I love your blond hair." He whispered in her ear, and she felt her spine tingle, and the feeling of his hot breath on her neck.

"And you have a wonderful personality…" He smiled as her breathing quickened.

"And you're a very brave Hufflepuff…" He thought for a moment.

"And you're smile brightens up my day…" She smiled brightly at him, and laughed. "Just like that!" He exclaimed, as she laughed too.

"You're a good friend, and you don't let anyone down. You're the perfect person to befriend." He kissed her again. "You are a great kisser, or so I know so far." She laughed.

"Your laugh is amazing too." Neville looked thoughtfully for a minute.

"And you are very smart."

"Thank you." Hannah told him. "I don't know why I needed that, but it felt nice to hear those things."

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to tell you many more things I love about you. But only if you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Alright." She smiled. "I'd love that."

-finished-

A/N- Sorry that this is late. But, I LOVE it so I hope you do too, and are not to mad. Please REVIEW! –Lyric


	11. Eleven Years Apart

**Eleven Years Apart**

**A/N- I read somewhere that Bill and Fleur are eleven years apart, so I hope that this is true. If not, just pretend. It doesn't change the story much.**

People often told Bill and Fleur they were too far apart to fall in love. That such a great distance apart would be too hard. But, neither Bill nor Fleur agreed with them. So, when even Bill's family didn't accept Fleur, she felt even worse. Not only did all of their friends and coworkers disagree with their love, neither did Bill's family.

It was Bill who suggested Fleur stay with the Weasley's, but Fleur was very scared. She knew Molly and Ginny disliked her very much. She wasn't sure how Ron, Fred and George would feel about her. She decided to go for Bill, because she knew it would make him feel better.

* * *

After the first day, Fleur wanted to go. She did a good job at hiding it, and pretending she didn't notice, but she knew that Molly and Ginny disliked her. Ginny tried to pretend she was accidentally calling her Phlegm, but it hurt none the less.

At the end of the day, Fleur flooed over to Gringotts, to see if Bill was still in.

Fleur walked up to the counter, and asked one of the Goblins if he was still in, and he led Fleur to his office.

"Bill, I zon't zink your family likes me." Fleur said upon seeing him, no greeting, no small talk, just straight to the point.

"Huh?" Bill looked up from his work, to his fiancé.

"'our family Bill. Ze do not like me." She said, and she felt herself break down. Bill stood up and came over to her.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Ginn-ee does not like me. I try zo 'ard to be nice to her, and she does not return it." Fleur cried. "And your mama, she dislikes me very much."

"No, no, I'm sure your just overreacting. Are you sure?" He took her in his lap, as he sat down.

"I know zo." Fleur said. "I don't zink zis is going to vork."

"I think it will, darling." He kissed. "Just stay here with me for a little while, and then we'll go home and I'll talk them." Bill reassured her. He then kissed her again.

"Alright, zen." She said as she kissed him back.

-finished-

A/N- sorry it is so short. I couldn't for the life of me think of something good for this couple, so this is what you get. Remember REVIEW!


	12. 12 Roses

12 Roses

Quote for the story: He gave her twelve roses, eleven real, and one fake. He said I will love you until the last rose dies-

It was Valentines Day of 1998, and Remus was taking the day off to be with Tonks. He had the whole day planned out. He would be making dinner at home, because of the war, and because she was seven months pregnant, and then they would go out on the balcony for dessert, and look out at the stars.

Remus was excited to be spending so much time with Tonks, and that he finally had someone who loved him, and wasn't scared of his werewolf condition.

Remus had gotten her a box of chocolate cauldrons, a silver necklace, and twelve roses. Inside the bouquet of roses, was a little note, written in pink ink…

_Dora-_

_There are twelve roses here. Eleven are real, and one is fake. I will love you until the last rose dies… -forever_

_I love you,_

_Remus_

Remus was proud of the idea, and couldn't wait for her to see it.

Later that night, Remus and Tonks sat down to dinner. Remus was in his dress robes, and Tonks was in a beautiful red maternity dress.

"You look wonderful, Dora." He told her.

"Thank you." Tonks had her hair long, and curly blonde. "Do you like my hair like this?"

"I love your hair every way you wear it." He told her truthfully, and she knew it.

"This is wonderful, did you make it all by yourself?" Tonks asked Remus after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Your mother gave me the recipe. She said that this was her favorite dish your father made her."

"Oh…" Tonks' face took a sad turn and Remus stood up and kneeled down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Dora." He put his hand on her thigh, "I didn't mean to bring him up." Her father had just recently died he was a Muggle-born.

"No, no… I'm fine." She took a napkin, and gently wiped her eyes. "I just miss him, and I'm sorry he will miss everything that will come. I know we'll win, and I know that everything will turn out okay. I'm also sorry he will never meet is grandchild." Tonks moved her hand to her swollen stomach. "Hello in there." Tonks whispered in a loving voice. "He just kicked, Remus." Tonks told him.

Remus moved his hand from her thigh, to her stomach. "Did you say 'he'?" He asked her.

"Yes." Tonks smiled. "I'm positive it's a boy. I'm not positive though. Just a guess."

After a moment, Remus reached into his jacket, and pulled out the silver necklace.

"Dora, this is for you." It was in a velvet box. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She opened it up, and her eyes opened wide. "Whoa…" She breathed. "Put it on me." She gave him the box, and pulled her hair back. He gently clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Gorgeous." He breathed.

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Let's finish eating." Remus agreed, and went over to his side of the table.

"What should we name him?" Tonks asked after a minute or so of silence.

"I don't know do you have any ideas?" Remus turned to her.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a minute. "We could name him after your friends, you know James or Sirius."

"I think that those are wonderful names, but I think we should leave them for Harry." Everyone was confident that Harry would come out of this alive, and if he did, he would most definitely have children.

"True." Tonks agreed. "We should. Any ideas from you?" Remus thought for a minute, before saying,

"Ted," He stated simply. "After your father." Tonks beamed, as her eyes glossed over.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course, love. I think it's a wonderful name, and it has a lot of meaning."

"I have the perfect middle name." She told him.

"Alright then, shoot."

"Remus. After his wonderful, brave, handsome, kind, considerate, loving, caring and perfect father." Remus stood up, came over to her, and kissed her.

"I think that that is a wonderful name. Ted Remus Lupin. Wonderful." Tonks smiled.

"I knew you'd love it." She told him.

"And, what if it's a girl?" He asked her.

"It isn't. I know its not." She said calmly, but surely.

"Alright. But it if is, her middle name will be Nymphadora." He told her.

"Ewe!" Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Why would we ruin our daughters life with a name like that? It's an awful name!"

"That's is why it would be her middle name." Remus smiled. "But, if you're sure it's a boy, and you really don't like that name, then we wouldn't name her that." Tonks smiled at her husband.

"I'm sure that I'm pregnant with Ted Remus Lupin. But, I think we should call him Teddy. I think that is a much more wonderful name. Teddy." As she said it, the baby kicked inside of her.

"Remus, he kicked. That's it, his name is Teddy."

After dinner, Remus led Tonks out to the balcony. He had set up two chairs, one with a comfy cushion, a table, with the chocolate box, and the bouquet.

"Remus!" Tonks exclaimed when she saw the flowers. She rushed over to them, and brought them to her face. "They smell wonderful! How did you know roses were my favorite?" Remus smiled.

"That would be a wonderful name for a girl. If we ever have another, and it's a girl, she should be named Rose. Rose Nymphadora Lupin." Tonks smiled.

"Alright then. That is a wonderful name." She pulled the card out, and read it. As she read, her eyes glossed over, and she let them fall.

"I love you, too." She whispered as she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" She hugged on even tighter. "Thank you for everything. I love you so much!"

-finished-

A/N- so this is yesterdays. I'm not a huge Tonks and Remus fan, but I LOVE this. I am so proud of it. I have NO idea what I'm going to do on Valentimes day, so anyone who wants to help… ideas are MORE than welcome in a REVIEW! –Lyric


	13. Thirteen Month Aniversary

Thirteen Months

James Potter and Lily Evans had been dating for thirteen months, and were very happy. They loved each other, and were constantly side-by-side. They never left the others sight, and were always on Order missions together. They had been out of school for only a few months, but James had already planned the proposal. He was going to use a ring that had been in the Potter family for centuries. His mother had used before she died a few months previously, and it was beautiful. It had magical abilities, of course. There was a big diamond in the middle, and two gems to the sides of the diamond. The two gems changed depending on the couple. For his parents, the two gems had been rubies, since they were both brave Gryffindors. James was anxious to see what Lily's ring would look like. Another thing about the two gems is they would turn into black pearls if the couple weren't soul mates. On the rest of the ring, it had little, mini diamonds. The ring was worth thousands, if not millions, of galleons, and it was gorgeous. The ring he would wear was his fathers, and it was a simple, made of platinum silver.

James had planned the proposal for tonight. They would be going to her favorite Muggle restaurant, and then they would take a walk in the park. He would propose to her in the park, by their favorite fountain. Tonight would be perfect.

Lily was getting ready at her flat in Diagon Alley. She had bought a light blue dress for the occasion. She had found a beautiful pink dress at a London shop, but pink clashed terribly with her hair. After she bought it, she put a charm on it to make it blue. It was strapless, and it flowed to just above her knees. It accented her body perfectly. She had also bought knew ballet flats to go along with the dress. She pulled half of her hair back, and left the rest falling down in curls. Tonight was important to Lily, because it was she and James' thirteen-month anniversary of being a couple. She just had a feeling that tonight would be absolutely perfect.

At six o'clock, James knocked on Lily's flat door. She opened the door, and he was stunned at what he saw.

"You look amazing." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He was in a Muggle tux, and his hair, as usual, was flopped on his head. His hair never stayed down flat.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, and she nodded her head, yes. He held out his arm to her, and she took it. He turned, and they apparated to an alley near the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Patience love, patience." James told her with a smile.

When the approached the restaurant, Lily smiled big and hugged James.

"Thank you! This is my favorite."

"I know love." James smiled as he hugged her back. "Come on, let's go in."

They walked up to the reservation desk, "We have a reservation." James told the man.

"Name?"

"Potter." He told the man.

"Right this way." The man led them to a small, round table on the balcony, Lily's favorite table.

"Thank you." James told the man as they sat down, and he gave them their menus.

After dinner, they took a long walk around the park. They passed small families, and other couples.

"This is so perfect." Lily told James, as they sat down on a bench near their favorite fountain.

"Yes, you are." James told her as he kissed her gently. "You are perfect in every way." James knew it was time. "You have a wonderful smile, and a wonderful personality. You are so kind, loving, caring, and helpful. You love to help others, and you love to me. Your ability to love is amazing. Your laugh makes me smile, and it is contagious. You are a wonderful friend to everyone. You have helped me in so many ways, and I love you so much." James reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box, he kneeled down in front of her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything. Lily Autumn Evans, will you marry me?" Lily felt a few tears fall down her face.

"Yes, James Potter, I will." She reached down and kissed him. He kissed her back, it was a very passionate kiss, and lasted for several moments.  
"Thank you, James." She whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"This was my mothers, my grandmothers, my great-grandmothers, and so on. It has been in the Potter family for generations." He looked down at her left hand, and saw the two gems turn into a ruby and an emerald.

"Oh my…" Lily breathed. "It is perfect. What happened with the gems, James?"

"It is ancient magic. The two gems on the sides of the diamond change depending on what is important to the couple. My mother's ring had two rubies because they were both Gryffindors, and they valued bravery. Another cool thing about the gems is that they will turn into black pearls if the couple aren't soul mates." Lily gasped.

"I always knew we were meant to be together." Lily said with a laugh. "Why do you think mine turned into a ruby and an emerald?"

"Probably because of your beautiful emerald green eyes." James said. "I always get lost in your eyes and I love them so much."

"What about the ruby?"

"Your hair. I also love your hair, it is as much of you as your laugh and smile are. It is apart of your personality." He told her.

"I quite agree with that." Lily said as she kissed him. "I can't wait." Lily whispered.

"Me neither. I love you so much, Lily. You will never understand how much I love you."

-finished-

A/N- so here is today's. I have NO idea what I'm doing for tomorrow, so if anybody has a brilliant for what I can do, please tell me, in a REVIEW! Oh, and I thought I'd make it clear here, that I MEANT to spell Valentimes day with an 'm' it was on purpose. My little sister spells it that way therefore I love it! So, I thought it would be cute if I spelled it that way. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! I am so thankful to you, and this may be the last chapter, unless I get an awesome idea, or come up with a wonderful idea! So, thank you in advance. –Lyric


	14. The Fourteenth Birth

The Fourteenth Birth

Molly had attended many births in her life. Of course there was her own birth, but that didn't really count. Then, when she was older, there were the sixth births of her wonderful seven children. She loved each of them so much, and their births were the happiest days of her life. Each easier and just as wonderful as the first. The only one that proved to be difficult was the twins, but when had they ever done anything easy.

Then, her beautiful grandchildren were born. The first Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, then Dominique Ginevra Weasley, then Fred Gideon Weasley, and then her baby had a baby, James Sirius Potter, after James was Roxanne Angelina Weasley, and then Louis Charlie Weasley, after Louis, Percy named his oldest child after her, Molly Elizabeth Weasley. Molly was so proud at that moment, when her fallen child, had come back, and had a family of his own. And then, he made her the happiest grandmother, by naming his daughter after her, Molly Elizabeth. That was two years ago, now she was at St. Mungo's for the birth of her eighth grandchild, and the fourteenth most important birth she had ever attended. Of course, the birth of her husband, and her daughter-in-laws, and son-in-law were very important, but she had not been in attendance.

Right now, Molly Weasley was in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward, and she was waiting for the news of her new grandchild. She currently had little Molly Elizabeth curled up in her lap, since her parents were back in the labor room. Molly was a beautiful little two year old. She was very smart for her age, and she was very kind, caring, and loving. She had Percy wrapped around her little finger, and she was Audrey's dream.

"I love you Molly Elizabeth." Molly whispered to her little granddaughter, who had just drifted off to sleep.

"Molly, love, would you like me to take her?" Molly saw her husband walk up to her. She smiled at him; he was crucial to her happiness at the moment. If it hadn't have been for him, known of this would have been able to happen. She was so thankful for everything her husband had ever done for her. She loved him with her whole being.

"Arthur, dear. I'm quite fine. Molly is very light, and I am a mother of six…" She sighed, "Well, I raised six sons, alright." Molly smiled. It was still too hard to think of her baby, Fred, to be _gone_.

"I know, I know." He smiled. "I was merely trying to help. We have been here for eight hours now."

"I know, dear. Thank you." She smiled at her husband, and she hadn't ever felt so much love for him before. She stood up, with Molly gently cradled in her arms, and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, Arthur. Thank you for all you have ever done. I couldn't imagine life without you, and you are my love." Arthur kissed her back.  
"I love you too, Molly. Without you, I wouldn't be this happy right now. I wouldn't be waiting for the news of my grandchild's birth." Molly smiled and kissed him again, as Percy walked into the waiting room. He walked straight to his parents,

"Mum, Dad." Percy smiled at his parents, and he seemed to be glowing. "Come on back to meet your new granddaughter, Lucy Audrey Weasley."

-finished-

A/N- Yes, I'm back. This story will be following out with the month. I will try to keep up, but, you all know me and it might not happen. I WILL finish twenty-eight chapters though. Don't give up on reading yet! There are MORE chapters to come! Please, REVIEW, as always. Thank you all for all of your support in this story, and helping me feel very welcome on fanfiction, and so very, very happy! I thank you all so much! –Lyric


	15. Fifteen Minutes For A Loved One

Fifteen Minutes For A Loved One

It was May 1st of 2005, and the Weasley/Potter brood was at Shell Cottage, celebrating Victoire's birthday. They always celebrated Victoire's birthday a day early, because of what happened on May 2nd, seven years earlier. Everyone was here, all of the aunts and uncles, grandma and grandpa, and all the cousins. Victoire, it was her birthday, Dominique, Fred, James, Roxanne, Louis and Molly. Molly was the youngest Weasley child at the moment. Victoire was always curious about why her birthday was celebrated a day early, on her actual birthday her parents would make her a special breakfast, but her parents had told her she'd know when she was older, and to not worry about it.

Today, Harry had just snuck out of the party. He left three year old James inside with his Uncle Charlie, so that Ginny could still talk with her sister-in-laws. Harry just needed time to think. Tomorrow would be the annual memorial service at Hogwarts, and Harry was dreading it. He had finally agreed to say a speech. Kingsley begged him every year, and he always said no, but this year, he figured he finally could.

Harry wondered around to the back of the cottage, and found himself looking at Dobby's grave. It seemed like an eternity ago when he had set the little house elf free, or when Dobby helped him during the Triwizard Tournament, or Dobby's tragic death. Dobby had died to save Harry's life, and Harry would always be thankful to Dobby.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled as he sat down. He felt a few tears slide down his face, as he heard little delicate footsteps, he knew it must be one of the little children.

"Uncle Harry?" Harry heard the little, hesitant voice of his little niece, Victoire. "Uncle Harry, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her little voice. Harry turned around to see his beautiful, 1/8 veela niece.

"Come here, Vic." Harry held out his arms for his little niece, she came racing into his arms. She wrapped her almost five-year-old arms around her uncle's neck.

"What's wrong, Uncle Harry?"

"I'm just looking at Dobby's grave, and remembering."

"Remembering what?" Victoire asked.

"Remembering the little house elf, Dobby. He was very sweet, and very kind. He loved to help people, even though he was a free house elf."

"He was free?" Victoire asked happily.

"Yes. Dobby had very mean masters, but one day a little boy made him free. This little boy tricked his master into giving him a sock, and Dobby was very grateful. He helped this little boy whenever he could, and it cost him his life." Harry sighed. "Does that make sense Vic?" Victoire nodded her head.

"What a nice little boy. How did Dobby help the little boy?"

"Well, one time, this little boy was in big danger, and he called for help. He didn't know if anyone would come, but he was surprised when the little house elf came to the rescue. Dobby saved their lives. That was when Dobby died. He got hurt when he was trying to save the little boy and his friends. He did save the little boy and his friends, but he died trying. Dobby was a very, very brave house elf." Harry explained to her.

"Do you know the little boy, Uncle Harry? Or his friends?"

"Well, his friends are Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione, and Luna, and Mr. Ollivander, and a goblin from Gringotts." Victoire gasped.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, the little boy is somebody else you know. Guess."

"I don't know, Uncle Harry! Who is it?"

"It's me." Harry said, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Victoire, never forget that Dobby was very brave, and that house elves can be just as brave as witches and wizards. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can, Uncle Harry!" Victoire exclaimed. "I'm very smart!" Harry laughed.

"Good, I'm glad. And Victoire, I have something else for you to remember."

"What is it?" She asked excitedly. Harry laughed again.

"I love you very much. This is a crazy world we live in. I want you to always be grateful for everything you have. I want you to thank your mum and dad everyday, and tell them that you love them. I want you to be a good big sister to Dom and Louis, and to always help them if they ever need help. And be a good big cousin to Fred and Roxie and Molly and James. Being the oldest is a big responsibility, and you are a very good big sister and cousin. You should be very proud, Vic. And grandmum and granddad Weasley love you very much, and you should be thankful to them too." Harry smiled at the innocent, loving look in Vic's eyes. She had no idea what kind of evil had been on this earth before she born. She was peacefully oblivious. "I love you, Victoire, and I am very proud of you."

"I love you too Uncle Harry." Victoire gave her uncle another big hug. "Can we go back to my party now?" Harry laughed.

"Sure. Just remember what I told you, love." Harry stood up, and then helped Victoire to her feet. He gently brushed off her party dress, hoping Fleur wouldn't be mad that there was a little dirt on it. _"Tergeo."_ He whispered.

When they went inside, James ran to Harry, and Victoire ran to Fleur and Bill. Harry scooped James up into his arm as he heard Victoire exclaim,

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Mummy!" She smiled her beautiful, innocent smile up at her parents.

"Whatever for, Victoire?" Bill asked confused.

"Thank you for all you do." She recited with a smile. Then, she ran over to Dominique.

"I love you Dominique." Then she went over to Louis and wrapped him in a big hug.

"I love you Louis!" Then she went over to her grandparents.

"I love you Grandmum Weasley!" She jumped into her open arms. "Thank you." Then to her granddad, "I love you too Granddad Weasley, Thank you!"

-finished-

A/N- this isn't really "romance", but it shows how family love is just as strong. And friendship love. Thank you for all of my readers, I am very grateful for all of you! REVIEW! –Lyric


	16. Sixteen Reasons To Love A Friend

Sixteen Reasons To Love A Friend A true friend is someone that reaches for your hand and touches your heart

The D.A. was having a meeting, but Ginny just felt like skiving it off. They had just done a "project", and it hadn't gone well. Lots more of the D.A. was hunted down, and hurt. Ginny, Neville and Luna had tried to keep everyone safe, and take the punishment just for themselves, but sometimes it wasn't possible, and this time was one. Ginny didn't want to go face all of the people she had let down, and didn't want to sneak out after hours today. She was depressed, forlorn, and fatigue. She didn't want to go on with the rest of her planned night, but decided she must.

She snuck down the halls, and up to the Room of Requirement.

"I need the room to the D.A… I need the room to the D.A… I need the room to the D.A…" She muttered as she walked the length of the wall. The door to the Room opened, at Ginny silently entered.

When Ginny walked in, she was surprised to see all of the lights out.

"Crap…" She muttered. Had she forgotten the dates? Was it not tonight? As she turned to leave, the lights flipped on, and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. There were balloons all over the room, and streamers, and a big banner, which read _Thank You Ginny – We Love You. _There were cupcakes on a table in the corner, and a bowl of punch.

Reason 1- They give you everything you need, when you need it!

"Thank you." Ginny muttered, as tears sprang to her eyes. Lavender Brown ran up and grabbed her into her arms.

"We wanted to thank **you**, Ginny!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

**Reason 2- They make you feel lots better.**

"Why would you want to thank me?" Ginny asked.

"You have helped us so much!" Hannah Abbott called out.

"You're so brave! Ginny, we couldn't have been able to do all we did without you!" Parvati added.

"We do love you, Ginny." Neville came forward from the crowd. Ginny ran over to him, and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"I love you, Neville. You're the best big brother!"

**Reason 3- They make you feel welcome, and as if you're a person.**

"Ginny, I hope you're not mad at us for getting caught earlier. I know it was your big idea, and I'm sorry." Seamus then came forward with a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Oh, Seamus," She looked into his eyes, "I'm not mad at all! I thought you guys would be mad at me!"

**Reason 4- They don't get mad at you easily.**

"Why would we be mad at you?" Seamus exclaimed. "You led us proud, and brave! A true Gryffindor!" Many people yelled out their agreement.

"Thank you all." Ginny smiled at her big group of family. "You guys are all starting to grow on me." Everyone laughed. "You guys are like my little family." That was a big compliment coming from Ginny Weasley. She mostly liked to stick to herself, and didn't like to be with a big group of people, especially not as their leader.

"Ginny, you are the perfect leader, of our "family"." Lavender smiled at her friend.

**Reason 5- They make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

"Neville, too." Susan Bones added. Many people yelled in agreement to this, too.

"I agree with everyone, Neville. You are the real brave leader here." Ginny smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you." Neville only slightly blushed.

"And Seamus is the bravest one here." Ginny added.

Reason 6- They make you feel important, and as if you really do have a meaning for being on this earth.

"Oh yeah!" Seamus called, completely milking the compliment. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a pompous prat!" Lavender called at him.

Reason 7- They can joke around with you, and you know they aren't mad with you.

"Oh, thanks Lavender. I can feel the love." Seamus said with a fake hurt expression, and they all laughed again.

"Well, I try my hardest." Lavender said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You guys are the best." Ginny exclaimed. "You guys really know how to bring a girl out of a her mood."

Reason 8- They know just what to say, and when to say it. Timing is everything.

Lavender wrapped Ginny in another hug.

"We really are grateful to you, and your Gryffindor bravery." She told her.

Padma came over with a cupcake.

"Here, Ginny, eat this." She handed the cupcake to Ginny. Ginny looked hesitant for a moment, but then ate it.

"Mmm…." She hummed in pleasure, and everyone laughed.

"Good, aren't they?" Padma asked.

"Oh yes," Ginny said with a smug look. "Who made them?"

"Dobby," Neville spoke up. "When we told him we were throwing you a party, he happily pitched in." Ginny smiled at the thought of the cute little house-elf.

Reason 9- They are willing to make you yummy cupcakes.

"Oh, well I hope you told him thank you." Ginny said.

"Only a million times." Hannah piped up, and they laughed. "We made sure he understood he didn't have too. He said something like; 'Dobby does anything for Mistress Ginny.' Don't know what that was all about. Kreacher helped too. He said the same thing as Dobby." Ginny wondered what this meant, but didn't let it bother her.

"They are both very nice elves." Ginny said.

Reason 10- They can be mysterious, but it doesn't matter, because they only do everything out of love.

"Well, everyone else can have some too. I can't imagine I'll eat them all." At this, most of the partygoers jumped up, and grabbed cupcakes. Ginny laughed.

"Don't all get up at once!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

As time went on, they just talked, laughed, and just forgot that the evil Lord Voldemort was out trying to take over the world.

Reason 11- They make you forget about the evil in the world, and just have fun for a little.

After some time, they came to the subject of Lord Voldemort.

"Do you think that this war will last much longer?" Hannah asked timidly.

"I hope not, I'm sick of it all." Terry Boot said.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that somewhere out there, our hero is working on it." Lavender smiled. "Well, at least that's what I'm guessing."

"No, I assume so too." Ernie McMillan said. "It just doesn't seem like Harry to just sit back and do nothing." When he finished, Ginny felt something inside her go off.

"Oh, because you know him SO well!" She snapped.

Reason 12- A good friend will stick up for every friend of theirs, even to _other_ friends.

"Wow, Ginny, chill." Ernie said coolly.

"Chill! You think Harry's out there doing nothing? Is that what you think?" She quickly stood up, and so did many others.

"That wasn't cool, Ernie." Hannah said sadly. "We all trust Harry very much."

"Yeah, and I guarantee Ginny knows Hermione, Ron and Harry way better than any of us here." Lavender added. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't start anything." She quickly turned to Ginny.

Reason 13- They apologize for even the tiny things, because they care too much about your opinion. Your opinion matters the most to them.

"Me neither, Ginny. I didn't want to make you feel bad. I didn't mean anything by what I said." Hannah quickly explained. "I shouldn't have complained like that. I'm just scared." She whispered the last sentence, making it barely audible.

"Me neither. No complaining here!" Terry explained.

"No, I'm not mad at anyone…" Ginny let her eyes linger on Ernie.

"Well, I guess we know where our loyalties lie…" Lavender muttered under her breath. Ernie was the only one sitting down now.

Reason 14- They stand up for you, and your thoughts, morals, beliefs, and anything else that matters to you.

"I'm sorry." Ernie stood up and had the decency to blush. "No hard feelings?" He held his hand to Ginny. Ginny took it, and shook it gratefully.

"Thank you, Ernie. Sorry I'm so touchy."

"No problem. Let's just… move on."

Reason 15- They let bygones be bygones.

For the next hour, the ate, drank, talked, laughed, and reassured each other that they would get through this year, this life, and that the war would end.

"Thank you all so much." Ginny smiled at all of her friends when it was about time to end. "You don't know what this meant to me. I am so grateful that you would do this for me."

"No problem." Several people called, while some yelled, "We love you!" Ginny hugged each of them, including Ernie, before walking to Gryffindor tower with Lavender, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati.

Reason 16- They know how to be there for you, to stay by your side and to keep you strong. They know what's best for you, and want what's best for you. Best friends understand when you say forget it, wait forever when you say just a minute, stay by your side when you say leave me alone and listen when you're crying on the phone. Because life without friendship is like the sky without sun.

-finished-

A/N- Since I'm done with all of the couples, I thought I'd show family love, and friendship love, because they are just as important. If anyone has any requests, or couples I've forgotten, don't feel bad to let me know! I will do requests, I'm running into walls with this story, but I'm very proud of this one. Just remember… PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all that have already reviewed, including my biggest fan… _Flight at Midnight, _I love you missy! –Lyric


	17. 17 Days Apart

17 Days Apart

Rolf was off to look for the original breeding place of the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Luna and Rolf had done some research and believed it to be in the Scottish Country Side. Luna was five months pregnant, though and Rolf wouldn't let her attend. She was having twin boys, and Rolf didn't want her away from home for a long time. The trip was for 17 days. Luna understood, but this a very important trip. They could finally find what they'd spent years researching.

After a long morning, Rolf bade Luna goodbye.

"Goodbye, Luna." Rolf wrapped her in a hug. "It's only seventeen days."

"I know," Luna sniffled. "Hormones." Rolf just hugged her tighter.

"If you need anything, just send your patronus. I'll be here if you need me." Rolf gently kissed her.

"Alright." She whimpered.

"I love you very much, Luna."

"I love you, too." Rolf then let go of her, and apparated to the coordinates they'd discovered. Luna went inside and after crying for an hour, she worked on her article for the Quibbler.

Everyday was much or less the same. She spent the morning sleeping, and then she'd get up and work on something. One of the nights, Harry and Ginny invited her over for dinner. It was an exciting night, for James, Albus and Lily were always fun to be around. James was always causing mischief, Al was very sweet and Lily was adorable.

Another day Luna went out shopping and then the Leaky Cauldron, with Ginny, Hermione, Hannah and little Lily.

Finally, after 17 days, Rolf came back. When Luna heard the apparition detector go off, she dropped the carrot she was eating, and ran to the door; well the equivalent for running for a pregnant women.

"Rolf!" She exclaimed. He opened his arms to her, and she hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." He kissed her on the head.

"You missed so much. The babies started moving! My midwife said they started playing together!" Luna beamed as she gushed about her twins.

"That's awesome!" Rolf moved his hand to her swollen stomach. "Hello in there." He said in a soft cooing voice.

"Rolf, I was reading a very good book, and there was someone with the name of Lysander. He was a very studied naturalist. Don't you think that'd be a wonderful name for one of our boys?" Rolf nodded as he kissed her stomach.

"Lorcan, too. Lorcan and Lysander." Just then, she felt two kicks.

"Rolf! They kicked!" She exclaimed excitedly. Luna kissed her passionately.

"Perfect!" He mumbled as he kissed her.

-finished-

A/N- I AM SO SORRY! My sister has just been really sick, and I've been so busy… so I'm sorry. Here it is though. Kinda short, but super sweet! I will most likely be all the way caught up by the end of the day… so REVIEW!


	18. 18 Sorry's

18 Sorrys

_**& I love you like nothing else, but I know you're not the one**_

Tonks looked over at Charlie. They were out by the lake at Hogwarts, and Tonks regretted what she knew she had to do.

"You know I really care about you, Charlie." Tonks whispered, cutting Charlie off from his story.

"Huh?" He looked over at her.

"I'm really sorry, Charlie." Tonks whispered, and her hair changed from bubblegum pink, to a mousy brown.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"Charlie, you know I really care about you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you're really important to me." Tonks added.

"You're very important to me too, Tonks. Is something wrong?"

"Not, _wrong_, per say." Tonks played with strands of her long hair. "Just… I'm sorry."

"What for?" Charlie was starting to worry. "What happened?"

"Just, understand that you mean so much to me."

"Tonks! I understand, please tell me what's up."

"I'm sorry…" Tonks sighed. "I just don't think you're the **one**." Tonks put emphasis on the word one.

"What do you mean, the one?" Charlie scratched his head.

"I mean the one to love. The one to marry and be with forever. I'm sorry." Tonks buried her head in her hands.

"Tonks, that's what your so worried about. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I don't expect anything from you. I'm with you, because you make me happy, and because I have fun spending time with you." Charlie explained.

"I'm really sorry, Charlie." Tonks told him.

"Don't be."

"I still want to be BEST friends with you. I don't think this whole going out thing is working though. Don't be mad please."

"Tonks, I would never be mad at you! Like I said, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that." Charlie smiled at the sweet, innocent, worried look on Tonks' face. "And of course I still want to be friends."

"I really am sorry, if I messed anything up. Are you sure that wouldn't be too hard for you or anything?" Charlie laughed.

"What?" Tonks exclaimed as Charlie started laughing hard. Tonks' hair turned bright red. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry…" Charlie tried to stop. "Sorry, Tonks." He started to calm down. "Just the way you said that. Of course I still want to be best friends. You're very important to me Tonks. Some little fling would never change that." Tonks blushed.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"I think you and I are obsessing over that word." Charlie laughed.

"Sorry," Tonks quickly cut herself off, as she laughed, her hair going back to bubblegum pink.

"See!" Charlie exclaimed, and they laughed. "Come on, let's go up to the library and do homework." Tonks groaned, and Charlie laughed.

"Come on, don't you want to be an Auror?" Tonks nodded. "Then you'll have to keep doing good in school." Tonks reluctantly got up and followed Charlie up to the castle. As they were walking back to the castle, someone rocked right in front of them, and tripped Tonks.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed as he helped Tonks up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The blonde Ravenclaw girl exclaimed. At these words, Tonks and Charlie burst into hysterical laughter.

"Huh?" The girl looked confused, and a little hurt.

"Oh no, we're sorry!" Charlie reassured her, before he and Tonks burst into more laughter. The girl looked hurt as she stomped off, muttering under her breath.

"We're sorry!" Tonks called as they went the other way to the library, giggling under their breaths.

"Looks like we have another inside joke." Charlie pointed out.

"Yep, I just hope whenever somebody's making some heartfelt apology, that I don't screw it over by laughing my head off." Tonks said. "Although, I can completely see me doing that!"

"Sorry, but so can I." Tonks started laughing.

"See!" Charlie exclaimed. "Can't contain yourself."

"Oh whatever. Say what you want!"

"I will." He said as he walked into the library.

Charlie walked off to get a textbook. After a few minutes, Tonks wondered where Charlie could be.

"Charlie!" She called, and they she remembered where they were.

"Shh!" Madam Pince scolded her.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks called back, and she heard laughter, and then Charlie approached her.

"Quiet! Or I'll have to kick you both out." Madam Pince reprimanded as she approached the twosome.

"Sorry!" They both told her, trying to keep calm faces.

-finished-

A/N- Yeah! Another one! Any who, I know that Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were the same age, I'm just not sure that they dated or were friends. I'm pretty sure they did, I remember something mentioned in the series, so you'll just have to tell me! REVIEW!


	19. 19 Scars

19 Scars

"I know you must have scars, but you're hiding them so well… why won't you ever show them…? am I not worth the trust…?"

Andromeda Tonks never talked of her childhood. Her mother or father was never talked about. Ted didn't now anything really of the Blacks. Sometimes she'd slip up and mention them, but then she'd be depressed for days.

Ted understood why she'd be that way. They were a pureblood family, and she didn't believe what they believed. They completely disinherited her from their family. She had come crying to him, and he had held her through it all. Now, they were married, and Andromeda never talked about it. Ted sometimes felt like he didn't need to know, or so Andromeda thought. He wanted her to be able to tell him anything, to feel welcome to say anything to him. So, tonight he was going to pry it out of her.

They sat down for dinner at their table, in their small quaint house.

"Dromeda," Ted started, "I need you to answer some questions truthfully." A flash of confusion went through Andromeda's eyes.

"Alright then." She smiled at Ted.

"How come you don't talk about your childhood?" Andromeda's eyes flashed anger, hurt, and sadness.

"It's too painful, Ted." She said as her eyes glossed over. "Please don't make me talk about it." She begged.

"Dromeda, I want to help you start to heal, you need to tell me."

"I don't need to do anything. Ted, I'm a big girl, and I can handle it." She took a bite of her supper, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Dromeda, what were your sisters like?" Ted decided to try a different route. Andromeda saw what he was doing, and decided it wasn't so bad to talk about her sisters.

"As you know, I have two sisters. An older sister, Bellatrix, and a little sister, Narcissa." Andromeda sighed. "Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus Lestrange. They are both Death Eaters." Ted gasped. "Bellatrix is a fool. She doesn't care for Rodolphus one bit. She is only with him, because Mum and Dad said she had to marry him. I was betrothed too. I was told to be married to Lucius Malfoy. I didn't want to, so I ran away."

"To marry me?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Andromeda went on. "I love you so much, and I don't want to end up like every other Black. I want to be happy and in love. I just heard that Narcissa was forced to take Lucius as a husband, because of my run away. That is my only regret. Lucius is a Death Eater also, so now Narcissa will have to live that way. I loved Cissy very much, and I wouldn't want her to marry that git." Ted smiled at her language. "Cissy was a wonderful girl. She had a good heart, but she wasn't brave enough to use it. She was too worried with what may or may not happen. She wouldn't take the risk, like I did."

"What was Bellatrix like?"

"She was a fool. She always bossed Cissy and I around. She tried to be "in charge" and to be superior to the two of us. Cissy usually did what she'd say, but I'd disobey at every chance I got. Bella even tried to boss around our little cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Sirius was a good kid. He was made a Gryffindor, and made great friends. He was brave, and a huge prankster. That ticked Bella off the most, he never listened, and sassed off the most." Andromeda laughed, as old memories flashed. "Regulus didn't do what he should of. He also became a Death Eater, as far as I know of."

"Oh, so your family was HUGE on pureblood?" Andromeda laughed.

"That's a huge understatement! Why do you think they hated you so much?"

"I don't know!" Ted exclaimed.

"You were a Muggle-born, or a Mudblood to them." Andromeda smiled. "I don't think of you that way." Andromeda sat silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I made you relieve bad memories, but I needed to know."

"I understand. Maybe it was good to get that all off of my chest…" Andromeda's voice trailed off.

"Dromeda, I love you." Andromeda smiled at her husband.

"I love you, too." Andromeda walked around the table, and sat on his lap. She gently kissed him. "Very much."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for making me crack."

-finished-

A/N- Short and sweet. I'm just trying to catch up, but I think that this is pretty awesome! Andromeda, to me, is a very sweet person, and I think she and Ted would have been a CUTE couple! Just look at Tonks!


	20. Quidditch

Quidditch

A/N- I have written this chapter, along with three others today. All four of these chapters are dedicated to my FABULOUS reviewer, great supporter, and today's birthday girl… **Flight at Midnight**! Happy, Happy Birthday! You rock, and I greatly appreciate you. I hope you have a fabulous day! Love, Lyric

Scorpius Malfoy was in his first year of Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin, and he had become friends with Bradley Nott. Bradley was a lot like Scorpius; both their fathers were former Death Eaters, both of their grandparents were Death Eaters, or Voldemort followers, and they were both in Slytherin. Scorpius had wanted so badly to not be a Slytherin, but he understood why he was made a Slytherin. The only difference between Bradley and Scorpius was that Scorpius actually had a loving mother that cared about him. Bradley's parents hated him, and Bradley tried to run away at every chance he got, coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Scorpius, though, didn't have close cousins, or a big group of friends. He noticed himself getting jealous of the Weasley Cousins. They all had each other, and stood up for each other. If one of them needed help, another was always right by their side. There was Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Lucy Weasley, who were also first years, and then Molly Weasley, Louis Weasley and Roxanne Weasley, were third years. James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Dominique Weasley were fifth years, and Victoire Weasley was a sixth year, the oldest at Hogwarts.

Scorpius was a good friend of Albus, but he wasn't quite in the inner circle.

One day, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy and Rose came into the Great Hall, and instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, they went over to Slytherin Table. They were wearing Quidditch jerseys with a number, and their first name on the back.

"Scorpius," Rose spoke to him, "Do you want to come play Quidditch with us?" The three girls behind her nodded their heads. "Bradley can come too." Rose added with a smile.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Scorpius knew they played Quidditch all of the time, and didn't know if he wanted to play too.

"Of course! Since we're missing some of our cousins, we need extra players." Rose grabbed his hand, and tugged on it. "Come on!" She exclaimed, and her three cousins helped.

Once they got out, Scorpius noted that all of the other cousins were outside already.

"Finally!" James exclaimed. "Let's get started then!"

"I'm a captain!" Fred called.

"Me too!" James exclaimed.

"Alright, I want me and Dom for Beaters." Fred said with a smirk James' way.

"Fine!" James exclaimed. "I'll have Victoire for a Beater." James then turned to Scorpius and Bradley. "Either of you play Beater?"

"I do." Bradley answered with a smirk. "Pretty good, too, if I do say so myself."

"Alright, I'll have Vic and Bradley then."

"I guess I'll have Albus for seeker." Fred said with a sigh.

"You guess!" Albus exclaimed. "I'm the best seeker EVER. Don't forget it." Albus smirked. "I can beat my dad now."

"I'll be Seeker for my team." James told everyone.

"I want Louis for Keeper." Fred called out next.

"Great, take all the good players!" James exclaimed, with a pouting look.

"You can have…" Fred's voice trailed off. "Oh, that's right, Hugo's not here."

"Molly, you're my Keeper!" James told the girl, who nodded.

"I want Rosie and Scorpius for my Chasers." Fred said. "You can play Chaser, right?" Fred turned to Scorpius.

"Yeah, I play Chaser and Seeker."

"Cool." Fred smiled at Scorpius.

"Then I get Lucy and Roxanne for my Chasers." James called.

Dom walked over to the box of balls. It had _**Property of the Weasley/Potter Clan **_written across the front.

"Ready!" Dom called, and everyone got on his or her brooms. Dom tossed beaters bats to Fred, Victoire, and Bradley.

"Set!" Everyone got ready to push off. Dom let out the bludgers, the snitch, and grabbed the quaffle. She went over to Fred, hopped on her broom, and tossed up the quaffle.

"GO!" She screamed, and they all went flying off.

The game went at a fast rate, and James team went fast to the lead. The game was 110- 80. After twenty more minutes, no one else had made a goal, but Albus and James caught sight of the snitch. They were both shooting for the snitch.

"I'm gonna get it little brother!" James yelled pulling his Firebolt III faster. Albus also had a Firebolt III, so it wasn't much of an advantage.

"Yeah right, James!" The two brothers raced for the snitch at top speed, and Albus caught the snitch.

"YES!" Albus screamed, as he flew to the ground and jumped off of his broom. "I did it!" He exclaimed. Fred, Dom, Louis, Rose and Scorpius all came down to him.

"Great catch!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They all added their congrats.

"That was nice catch." James held his hand out to Albus. Albus held out his hand, but instead of shaking it, James grabbed onto him and pulled him down.

"Oops!" James exclaimed as the brothers battled it out.

"Enough!" Victoire finally called, and she tried to pull James off of Albus.

"James!" She exclaimed. James reluctantly got off.

"I was just messing around!" James told Victoire.

"Alright, but that was a little intense. Just, chill." She smiled. "I lost too. I'm not beating up on Louis or Dominique right now."

"Oi!" Dominique exclaimed. "It's Dom." Everyone laughed.

"Scorpius, Bradley!" Dom exclaimed after a minute. "We just wanted to let you two know that you guys are more than welcome to come hang with any of us, if you want to. Don't feel awkward about it." Dom came over and punched each on the shoulder. "Alright?"

"Alright." The both agreed.

-finished-

A/N- just a little cousin/friendship love. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm DONE with the pattern. It was way too hard, so I'm done. Thanks, and REVIEW! –Lyric


	21. Don't Forget I Love You

Don't Forget I Love You

A kiss upon the hand of someone you truly love is more beautiful, and more valuable than any diamond or gem could ever be

Arthur Weasley didn't have much. His family was very poor, but they were hard workers. His family was happy, though, and to him that was everything. The only that money couldn't buy, was happiness and love, although, Arthur was afraid. He wanted to propose to his beautiful girlfriend, Molly Prewett. He didn't know how he would do it, or when he would do it. Arthur was also afraid of how Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon, would take it. They were very protective of their little sister. He understood why, but they had no reason to be worried. Arthur loved Molly very much, and he only wanted her to be happy, and to feel loved. Arthur also didn't have a ring. He couldn't afford a ring. This was what scared him the most, what would he do without a ring? That is all a women wanted her whole life, right? Didn't they anxiously wait for the young man that would give them a ring, and wed them? Arthur didn't know, but he did know that Molly had a huge temper.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Molly snapped him out of his thoughts. They were currently in the Gryffindor Common Room, at Hogwarts.

"Nothing, dear." Arthur reassured her.

"I don't believe you. I know you too well. What's the matter?" Molly pushed him.

"Molly now's not the time to talk about such things."

"Arthur, don't you trust me? Now is as good as always!"

"Molly, you know I love you, but I really don't think now's a good time." Molly looked frustrated.

"Arthur Weasley!" She exclaimed, "Tell me what the matter is?" Arthur took a deep breath. He got off the couch, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Molly Prewett, will you marry?" He looked up into her eyes and saw them glossed over.

"Arthur…" She breathed.

"I don't have a ring, because I can't really afford one at the moment. I understand if you don't want to get married, and I know that it is kind of sudden, and that we are still in school… but I just had to ask you. Just seeing you sitting there, and I knew that I'd have to ask you…" Arthur rambled on.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Molly tried to snap him out of it. When he kept rambling on, she locked her lips with his. "Arthur Weasley," She whispered when they broke apart. "I want to be your wife." Arthur broke into a wide grin.

"Really?" He asked with a silly look on his face.

"Really." Molly reassured him. "And I don't want you worrying about a ring, dear. I don't need a ring." Arthur took her hand, and gently kissed her ring finger.

"I'll get a ring." He whispered firmly.

-finished-

A/N- I just couldn't resist doing them again! As I said before, this chapter is dedicated to Flight At Midnight! I luv ya, happy birthday!


	22. Tears

Tears

Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you cry?

She let her tears spill. Why should she keep them back now? Why should she do anything now, but cry? Crying was easy; it took no effort, no logic, and no thought. You could simply cry your eyes out, and you would not be at a loss. Just let the tears spill, and spill, and spill, which is exactly what Ginny Weasley was doing.

tears are the words the lips aren't strong enough to speak

Ginny was crying for many reasons. For the loss of her great Headmaster, the one who had been in total control, the one who had none everything, the only the Dark Lord had ever feared. He was dead. It was a sad and scary thought. But, the main reason for her tears was the loss of her boyfriend. He had broken up with her, and she didn't have a say in any of it. She loved Harry with her whole being, and she thought he had. But, he had only broken up with her for her safety… right? Right now, Ginny didn't feel like rationalizing, and she didn't feel like thinking correctly. Whatever his reasoning was, he wasn't here with her. She had been there for him many times, and he was often times there for her, but why was he gone now? Nothing seemed right in Ginny's world anymore.

She looked out over the lake, and saw him. Of course, he stood with Ron and Hermione. Part of her wanted to be jealous of these two, but the other part told her not to worry and to understand.

After more minutes of crying, she stood up, and walked up to the castle. On the way up she saw many people, some she knew, and some she didn't. As she walked, she still had tears falling down her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. She had a purpose though, so she didn't stop to talk to any of her friends.

She walked up into the castle, and into the girl's restroom. Just as she had known, she looked a mess. She had mascara running down her cheeks, and smudged by her eyes.

"I look bloody awful." She whispered to herself. She conjured a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it. She tried to wipe up the makeup and not smear it further. After a moment, she saw looked at herself. Not a quick glance, but a meaningful look.

there's a girl in my mirror crying tonight, and there's nothing I can say to make her feel all right, only he can do that

She wanted Harry. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was okay, and let her know she was loved. She wanted to hear is soothing voice in her ear as she had so many times before.

"I need you, Harry." She whispered into the empty bathroom. "I need you to love me again." She finished cleaning up her face, but decided to leave it, for she just kept crying.

She left the castle again, and walked down to the lake.

Two weeks later, it was pouring rain at the Burrow. It fit Ginny's mood perfectly. She hadn't been much better than that first day. Everyone just assumed that it was because of Dumbledore. No one knew that she was crying over a certain raven-haired boy, and she felt like keeping it that way.

Ginny sat in the study curled up on the couch, reading a book. She would keep looking up and out the window. She needed to release the feelings she was feeling, but she didn't want to do it inside the house, again. She didn't feel like crying in front of her family, again.

Ginny came to a conclusion, and she stood up. She put the book down on the shelf, and went upstairs. She changed from her sweats, and into jeans and one of Harry's old T-shirts she had "borrowed" from him. She went into the kitchen, and slipped out of the back door.

It was raining quite hard, and she was instantly soaking wet.

I love walking in the rain, because no one can see that I'm crying

She walked off towards the woods off to the side of the Burrow. As she walked, her clothes got soggier, and heavier. Ginny didn't mind though. As she walked across the Burrow grounds, every little place reminded her of Harry, and the things they had done together.

"You noble prat." She whispered as she sat down on a rock in the middle of the field. She let the inevitable tear slide down her face. Her hair slicked down, and stuck to her face.

"Bloody Harry Potter." She said as another tear fell down.

After a moment of just sitting, she stood and walked around again. She remembered coming to play in the rain when she was little. She had loved to spin around and dance in the rain. She spun a few times, remembering old times. As she spun, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. She landed in a huge mud puddle.

"Just bloody great!" She exclaimed as she lay in the mud. She sat up, and looked down at herself. She was covered in mud, from head to toe. She hastily stood up, and walked over to the rock she had been sitting on earlier. She gingerly sat down, and let the rain clean her off. She didn't feel like going back, for she had more tears to cry.

Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying

It had been a few months, and now Harry was here. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she was fine, but inside…

-finished-

A/N- still lovey, but sad. I LOVE it! REVIEW!

This one is also dedicated with Flight At Midnight, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING!


	23. Fighting

Fighting

"I can't believe you'd say that!" Hermione Granger yelled at her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. "Actually I can believe it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked with venom in his voice.

"Ron, you're such an insensible, thoughtless prat! Do you even think before you speak?"

"This is all your fault! Maybe if you'd get your head out of the books, maybe you'd understand reality!"

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "At least I read!"

"I don't need books! I'm training to be an Auror!"

"I bet Harry reads!" Hermione turned to Harry, who had the misfortune of being in the room.

"Oh no! Do not bring me into this." Harry told his best friends.

"Me neither!" The other occupant of the room, Ginny, exclaimed.

It was Christmas Holidays of 1998, and Ginny and Hermione were home from Hogwarts for the holidays.

"I bet Harry would've backed me up!" Ron exclaimed after a minute.

"Yeah right!" Hermione called in disbelief. "He so would've sided with me!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Harry!" They both exclaimed, as if they were little children. Harry groaned.

"I said don't include me."

"Yeah, and you should respect that!" Hermione railed on Ron. Harry and Ginny groaned.

"Let's leave." Ginny whispered to Harry, as she rubbed her hand up his thigh.

"Oh yeah." He whispered to her. She laughed and they raced out.

"Look what you did now!" Ron exclaimed.

"You think I did this?"

"Yeah! Now they're off to snog somewhere!"

"Oh get over it!" Hermione groaned. "They're dating!"

"So? It's my baby sister!"

"So? She's Harry girlfriend!" Hermione put emphasis on the word she's.

"Well, if you hadn't made them mad, they could've stayed here!" Ron accused.

"This is not my fault! You started the fight!" And with that, Hermione stormed out of the room. She went up to Ginny's room, since she was sharing it with her.

Back down in the kitchen, Ron audibly groaned and slumped down in a char.

"Argh…" Ron rubbed his face with his hands. "We've only fought."

* * *

"We got to do something about them." Harry told Ginny when they got to the living room.

"Later," She said shortly. "We haven't gotten any time for us."

"It's because of Ron and Hermione. If we got them to just resolve their fight, then we'd have more time alone." Harry explained. Ginny whined.

"Alright then." She said with a dejected sigh. She reached up and fiercely kissed him.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she pulled away. He just groaned in response.

"Don't do that, love." He told her.

"You like that don't you?" She said with an impish grin.

"You know me too well." He told her, and she laughed.

"Come on, we need to reunite them." Harry tried to stay firm to his plan.

"Fine." She grumbled. Harry walked over o the couch and sat down. He motioned for Ginny to join him, so she sat down on his lap.

"Naughty." Harry told her.

Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny were ready to commence their plan.

"Wait ten minute before bringing him upstairs." Ginny told Harry, who nodded.

"Ron," Harry said as he came into the kitchen. "What's up with you and Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Harry, no offense, but, you're not really the talking type."

Harry pretended to look crushed. "Are you serious? Ron, I am the master at talking." Ron chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Right."

"Well, okay maybe I'm not the talking type, but you can still talk to me."

"Alright." Ron sighed.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny felt funny knocking on her own bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Ginny heard a muffled voice answer.

Ginny slowly opened the door, came in and then shut the door behind her.

"You don't have to knock on your own bedroom door." Ginny laughed.

"It did feel funny to do it. But, that's not what I'm here to talk about. What's up with you and Ron?"  
"Oh, I don't even know anymore!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just don't know what to think anymore!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and Ginny felt badly about what she was about to do.

"It's alright, Hermione. My brothers just a big, insensible prat." Ginny wrapped her in a hug. "Come with me." Ginny led Hermione out of the room, and down the hall.

"We can get you a handkerchief in the linen closet."

Ginny opened the door to the closet.

"I get really claustrophobic in there, but if you just kneel down, there should be a handkerchief on the bottom shelf." Ginny told her.

"Alright." Hermione sniffled. She went into the room, and Ginny promptly shut the door and locked it. Ginny sent red sparks down the stairs, to signal Harry to hurry up.

* * *

"Ron, come with me." Harry told Ron as he saw the faint red magical sparks.

"What? Why?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Just come on." Harry practically tugged Ron up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed.

"Just come on!" When they got to the linen closet, they heard banging noises from inside.

"Help!" The person from inside exclaimed.

"That's Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. He went over to the door and tried to tug it open. "Alohomora!" He exclaimed.

As soon as he hauled the door, Harry grabbed Ron's wand and pushed him in, and shut the door. He quickly locked it.

"Hey!" He heard Ron exclaim. "What's going on?"

"Sorry guys, but you can't leave until you make up." Ginny told them as she came back down the stairs. She then took Harry's hand.

"We'll be back later!" She called as she pulled Harry away.

Inside the closet, things weren't quite so happy.

"Bloody Harry and Ginny." Ron grumbled.

"Yeah, what are they thinking? That we'll just make up so easily?" Hermione ranted.

"Yeah, I mean, you'd have to say sorry first." Ron casually said.

"I'd have to what? You'd need to apologize."

"For what?" Ron asked, again trying to stay calm.

"Well…" Hermione's voice faded off.

"What exactly have we been fighting about?" Ron asked.

"I don't remember." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"See? We only have a few more days together, so let's make the most of it."  
"Alright." Hermione sighed. Ron leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

-finished-

A/N- Sorry it's late! I've been grounded from the computer! Hopefully I can catch up today, we'll see!

This is dedicated to February 23rd's birthday girl, **Flight at Midnight**!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Potter Women

Potter Women

Ginny Weasley was going to be married in one week, and was excited beyond belief. She would become Mrs. Harry James Potter. Everything for the wedding was in place and everything was taken care of, except one thing.

Ginny apparated from the Burrow, to Godric's Hollow. She walked through the small town and to where she knew the graveyard to be located. She walked through the kissing gate, and towards the back of the graveyard. She went over to the tombstone that read, 'Lily Potter'. She kneeled down in front of the tombstone.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Ginny whispered. "I will be your daughter-in-law in a week. I hope you like me, and think I'll be good enough for your son." Ginny took a deep breath. "I really do love him. I'm not just trying to get money or fame. I hope you can see that. I hope you can see the undying love I have for Harry."

Ginny starred at the tombstone, as silent tears feel down her face.

"He misses you." She whispered. "He wishes things could have been different. I love the trust he has in me."

Ginny cried for a few minutes, before regaining speech, even if it was in a shaky voice.

"I think we would've been great friends. Everyone who knew you said I'm just like you, in looks and personality. I find it an honor to be compared to you."

Ginny fought to remain calm.

"Me and Harry both want you there so much. I really want to meet you at times like this. To have a mother figure, that isn't Mum. She's been driving me crazy lately. She just wants the wedding to run smoothly though."

Ginny pulled an extra wedding invitation out of her pocket, and laid it on the ground.

"At least you can fell like you were invited. I hope you'll be there in spirit, though. Same with Tonks and Lupin and Fred and of course Mr. Potter."

After a few minutes, a brilliant white stag patronus came bounding in.

"Ginny, love, where are you? I just got to the Burrow, and your mum's not here. Come home, please. I love you." The voice of Harry spoke to her. Ginny knew she had to go. She turned to the tombstone again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, for everything you did for Harry. I wouldn't be able to live without him." Ginny stood up, and the last thing she said before walking away was,

"I would've taken the curse, too."

* * *

Lily Potter cried as she heard the words of the younger girl.

"Yes, Ginny, we would've been great friends."

-finished-

A/N- again, sorry it's late, I've been grounded. Please REVIEW! I love this one and would love to know what you all think.


	25. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

**-the greatest loss in life is not death, but what dies inside of us when we live-**

It was the first anniversary of the Battle for Hogwarts, May 2nd of 1999. One whole year had passed since that day, that day had been both horrible and wonderful. George Weasley didn't know how to see that day. No matter how you sliced it his twin brother, Fred, had died that day.

Fred and George had been side-by-side everyday of their lives. One without the other was more than a rare sight, it was never seen.

George hated to live without Fred. The past year had been hell, worse than the year with Death Eaters.

At the moment, George was at the memorial at Hogwarts. He stood by the grave of Fred.

"I miss you, Fred." George mumbled. "So much as happened since you…" George's voice faltered. "left." He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'died'.

"Harry proposed to Ginny recently." George said with a smile. "We're all so happy for them. I know you'd tease them like no else." George said with a wry laugh.

"Little Ronnikins hooked up with Hermione. He is so easy to tease, and I feel more like you're there when I do tease him. It sounds kind of weird, but it at lease comforts me." George looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Angie has been really helpful through this all. I think I love her." George felt a tear fall down. "It's kind of scary. Would you be mad that I love your ex-girlfriend?" George was quiet, as if listening to an invisible voice.

"What's it like up there? Are you with Remus and Tonks? If so, tell them what a wonderful little kid Teddy is. He comes around to the Burrow a lot with Harry. Harry's really good with him." George was quiet again.

"Have you got to see Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon again? What about Harry's parents, or Sirius? Sirius always was really nice and helpful to us. He said we were the next Marauders." George laughed in a sad, thoughtful way.

"I miss you, Fred. And I still love you. You'll always be my twin brother." George stood up and walked off to this family.

* * *

Fred watched as George stood up and walked away.

"I miss you, too George." Fred whispered. Fred too stood up and walked away, towards where everyone else was talking.

"How is he?" Uncle Fabian asked as Fred approached.

"As expected. He said he missed us, and that everything's going good." A though suddenly hit Fred. "Did you guys know Harry proposed to Ginny?" Everyone smiled.

"We knew he was considering it." James Potter told him.

"Remus and Tonks," Fred turned to his other friends. "George said Teddy was a great little kid, and that Harry takes great care of him." Tonks and Remus beamed.

"We knew he would be." Remus spoke softly.

"I'm so proud of him." Lily Potter said and Tonks wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Harry is quite amazing." Tonks told Lily.

"I still find it funny that you all know Harry better than Lily and I do, and we're his parents!" James exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"We'll tell you anything you want to know." Fred said with a laugh.

-finished-

A/N- this is a Fred/George "brotherly love" (haha) story in honor of James and Oliver Phelps birthday on February 25th. Enjoy and REVIEW!


	26. Many Kinds of Love

Many Kinds of Love

Andromeda Tonks was having a hard day. Teddy was getting into everything lately. He was thirteen months old. She would finish cleaning one thing up, and have to immediately clean something else up.

"Teddy!" Andromeda suddenly exclaimed, as Teddy pulled a box off of the kitchen table, as he was eating. Teddy laughed.

"Teddy, I think you need to go visit Harry."

Teddy shrieked happily. Andromeda cleaned up Teddy, and set him in his playpen. She walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She stuck her head in and called,

"The Burrow!"

After a moment, the Burrow living room came into view.

"Harry!" She called into the house. After a moment Harry and Ron came into the room. Harry saw Andromeda, and kneeled down in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Andromeda!" Harry exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Tired." She said flatly. "Can you take Teddy for the weekend?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Andromeda laughed.

"I'll be right over." She told him. She pulled her head out of the fireplace and quickly packed up a bag. She got a suitcase, a diaper bag, she shrunk his playpen and his crib and stuck those into the diaper bag.

"Come on, Teddy." Andromeda cooed as she picked up Teddy and the two bags. She walked over to the fireplace, and floo'd over to the Burrow.

"Andromeda!" Molly exclaimed as she saw the women enter her home. Molly wrapped her into a hug.

"Hello, Molly." Andromeda greeted her with a warm smile.

"Are you sure you're alright with Teddy staying for the weekend?"

"Quite sure, dear. Harry's very happy to have him."

"He doesn't have Auror training this weekend?" Andromeda asked.

"No, Kingsley gave him the weekend off so he could go to Ginny's Hogsmeade visit." Molly explained.

"Oh, is he alright with having Teddy along?"

"Of course! And I could always watch Teddy if needed."

"Alright, I just need a break." Andromeda said with a dry laugh.

"Of course, dear." Just then, Harry came bounding into the room.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed. He went over to Andromeda and took the boy from her. Harry threw Teddy up into the air a few times. Teddy shrieked in delight. "I missed you." Harry told the boy. Harry then took the bags from Andromeda.

"His playpen and crib are in the diaper bag. The other one is clothes and such."

"Alright." Harry left the room, and went up to Bill's old room, which was his. Now that Harry lived here, he had Bill's old room for privacy and for when Teddy stayed over.

"Hi, Teddy." Harry loved to talk to him, even though he couldn't talk back. "We're going to have so much fun this weekend!" Teddy just shrieked in delight, as they entered the bedroom. Harry sat Teddy on the ground, as he set up the crib. He put the playpen in his pocket, so he could set it up in the living room. That was where Molly preferred him to keep it.

"We're going to see Ginny tomorrow." Harry told Teddy as they went back downstairs.

"Bye Andromeda!" Harry told the older women as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Bye Harry and Teddy!" She smiled and left.

The rest of the night ran smoothly. Everyone cooed over Teddy and played with him, they had a wonderful dinner, and Teddy easily took his bath, and went down fast.

"Molly, I'm going to take Teddy with me tomorrow." Harry told her over hot chocolate later that night.

"If you think that's best, dear." Molly smiled warmly. "Do you still have the pram?"

"Yeah, it's shrunken and in my closet."

"Oh, good."

The next day, Harry got Teddy and himself ready, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Okay, Teddy, let's go find Ginny." Harry was a little early so that he could meet her straight away. Ron was going to be late to see Hermione, as always. Harry pushed the pram to the beginning of the lane to Hogwarts.

"It's so big, huh Teddy?" Teddy just talked in baby gibberish.

After about five minutes, the whole lane was crowded with Hogwarts students; third years or older. Harry waved to the kids he knew and talked to a few of them, but, finally, he saw Ginny. As she ran to him, he stepped to the side of the pram, and held his arms open to her. She jumped into his arms; flinging her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You came." She breathed into his ear.

"Of course I came, love." He replied as he held her tightly.

She pulled back slightly, and kissed him hard. He gladly kissed back. Teddy laughing and jabbering broke them apart.

"I missed you." He whispered to her.

"I missed you, too. I can't wit to be out of school."

"I can't wait either." He told her as he kissed her head. He then, reluctantly, put her down.

"Hi Teddy." She cooed to the baby. He shrieked with happiness, and changed his hair to a fiery red.

"Maybe that' show our babies will look one day." Harry whispered to Ginny. She smiled.

"I was hoping our sons would have black hair like you." She said running her hands through his messy hair.

"Yes, but our daughters would have hair like you." Harry told her.

"If we have daughters. I'm a Weasley." She said with a laugh.

"We better have a daughter." He told her with a warm smile.

"Yes, a daughter would be nice."

"Well, do you want to bet a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked her after a moment.

"Sure." She pulled the pram in front of herself. "But I get to push the pram, and feed Teddy."

"Alright, deal."

They walked through Hogsmeade laughing, talking and exchanging kisses.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."

-finished-

A/N- Sorry it's late! I hope to be finishing this story tonight. Cross your finger, folks. And REVIEW while you're at!


	27. Hogsmeade Weekend

Hogsmeade Weekend

Teddy: 19 Victoire: 16 Dom: 15 Fred: 15 James: 15 Roxanne: 14 Louis: 14 Molly: 14 Lucy: 13

Victoire Weasley was a sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was a warm, sunny October day and it was a Hogsmeade Weekend. Victoire was excited, because her super cute, really cool, older boyfriend had sent her an owl, telling her he was coming to visit her.

'Dear Victoire,

I miss you! I can't believe I finally have the nerve to ask you out, but you've got to go to Hogwarts! I've been counting down the days until your Hogsmeade weekend.

I can't wait to hold you in my arms again!

Love, Teddy'

Victoire had read the letter many times. This was one of their first dates, so Victoire had dressed up slightly. She had loosely curled her long blonde hair. She had light make-up on, since Teddy didn't like it when she wore a lot. She had on ripped jean Capri's, and a light pink v-neck t-shirt.

Vic walked down to Hogsmeade with her cousins.

"Vic and Teddy sitting in a tree!" Dom, Fred and James screamed out at the top of their lungs. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Vic grumbled. "You three are fifteen! Act like it!" They looked at Vic and then each other, and shrugged.

"Nah." Fred told her.

"First, comes love!" They quickly went back to their song. "Second comes marriage! Then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

"You three are impossible!" Vic exclaimed.

"Louis, sing with us this time!" Dom told her little brother with a poke.  
"Teddy and Victoire sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Me, too!" Lucy exclaimed and she too began to scream the song.

After a few more minutes, they got to the little town of Hogsmeade.

"See ya!" Fred exclaimed as the three of them highjacked it to their Uncle George's shop of Hogsmeade.

"Bye!" Lucy went off with Molly and Louis.

Victoire walked the streets of Hogsmeade, looking for Teddy.

After about half an hour, Victoire gave up looking. She felt heartbroken as she started to make her way to WWW. As she got closer, she felt arms go around her waist.

"Sorry," She heard the person breathe into her ear.

Victoire turned around, to see Teddy standing there, with an innocent smile on his face and in his eyes.

"I thought you had stood me up." She whispered.

"I would never stand you up. I was at Auror training, and got held up." He smiled. "I'm sorry."

Teddy's hair was sandy-blonde at the moment, and Vic knew why.

"You know I love your hair bright and fun. Stop trying to be perfect for me." She told him. "Go neon pink." He laughed, and turned his hair into a very brilliant, vibrant, neon pink.

"See!" Victoire exclaimed. "I love it!" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Harry told me that my mum's favorite hair color was bubblegum pink." He told her quietly. "I usually don't go pink because of that reason." He explained.

"I'm sorry!" Victoire exclaimed. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Vic." He told her sincerely.

"I really am sorry. Go turquoise if you want." He quickly changed his hair into his favorite turquoise color.

"Come on, let's go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks." He pulled her away, and down the lane.

"I'll get a Butterbeer." Teddy told the bar tender when they got to the pub.

"Me, too." Victoire told her. Victoire reached into her pocket to grab a few knuts, when Teddy grabbed her wrist.  
"I'm paying." He told her.

"How? You're going to Auror School."

"Harry gave me a bunch of money." Teddy laughed. "Well, I did baby-sit Lily, but I don't think I need to get paid for playing with my little sister for a few hours, but whatever!" Victoire laughed.

"If Mum and Dad paid me to 'play' with Dom and Louis for a few hours, I'd so accept the money-" Teddy cut her off,

"I did accept it."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I would have accepted it, willingly." She put emphasis on the word 'willingly'.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Dom and Louis are little brats!" Victoire exclaimed as Teddy paid and they carried their cups over to an empty seat.

"And James is perfect?" Teddy said quizzically.

"Good point." Victoire said. "But, Lily and Albus are angels."

"Al won't be for long. He's turning 13 soon. Harry said that's when most kids go down hill." Teddy laughed. "Just kidding." He added.

"I'm past thirteen, and I'm perfect!" Victoire explained in mock hurt.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Teddy laughed as Victoire stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie." She said, and Teddy just laughed.

"You love me." Teddy said.

"Like a brother." Victoire laughed as Teddy's face fell. "You prat!" She exclaimed. "I'm completely in love with you, Mr. Lupin." Teddy laughed, and his eyes lit up again.

"And I'm completely in love with you, Miss Weasley."

"I know, I know." They both laughed.

"Little bit arrogant are we, Miss Weasley?"

"Not at all, Mr. Lupin."

"Uh-huh." Teddy propped his head on his hand, gazing into her eyes from across the table.

"I do you love your blue eyes." He told her after a moment.

"And I love your blue eyes." As soon as Victoire said 'blue eyes', Teddy changed them to brown.

"No, dear, they're brown." They both laughed.

"Right." She told him. "I love your rainbow eyes."

"Brown is not in the rainbow." Teddy pointed out, using his strict teacher voice.

"Oh boo-hoo. You'll have to get over, Professor Lupin." She said with a laugh.

"I think you're just jealous." He told her in mock protest.

"So very jealous!" She said in a dreamy, almost princess like voice. Teddy laughed.

"Knew it!" He exclaimed in mock triumph. Victoire giggled.

"I think it's you who's jealous, Mr. Lupin."

"Whatever for, Miss Weasley?"

"My beautiful long, blonde locks, of course!" She told him as if it was obvious. Teddy quickly changed his hair into long blonde hair.

"So jealous." He told her in a mock bored tone of voice. Victoire just giggled.

"Cheater." She pretend coughed.

"That almost sounded like you coughed, 'cheater'." Teddy told her in a tone of voice, as if saying he was confused.

"Oh, it did?" Victoire said innocently.

"Yes, it did, Miss Weasley."

"My mistake." Victoire said, and she raised her hand to her heart. "I'm sorry." They both laughed.

"Here, let me make it better." Victoire leaned across the table, and gently brushed her lips against his.

"Better?" She asked.

"Mm…" Was his response, as he captured her lips with his. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Much." He told her. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her suddenly.

"Sure."

They took their cups up to the counter, and left. He led her down the road, and to a small park. He led her over to a bench, and sat down. Victoire looked at the seat next to him, but opted to sit on his lap, straddling him.

"Mm…" He responded to her choice of seat.

"Like it?" She asked smugly, and he just kissed her. She forgot about her question, as she kissed him back.

After a few moments, Teddy pulled back.

"I missed this." He told her.

"Shh…" She breathed. "Kiss me." She told him.

"Alright." He leaned in and captured her lips again, in a passionate embrace.

-finished-

A/N- one more to go until I'm done! Almost! It may not come tonight, but for sure tomorrow! Thanks everyone who has stuck around for the end of this story… please REVIEW!


	28. Teddy Remus Lupin

March 10th – Happy Birthday, Remus Lupin!

Today, Remus Lupin turns fifty years old. This story is in honor of him. I shall be doing this for all of the Harry Potter Characters from now. So check out my new story, 'Happy Birthday!'

Remus beamed at his wife. She had just given birth to their oldest child.

"You're amazing, dear." Remus told her as he bent down, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Tonks smiled at him. "Where is he?"

"Your mum took him." St. Mungo's wasn't safe anymore, so Tonks had given birth at her old childhood home, with Andromeda as the midwife. "She went to clean him, and such." He explained.

"Alright." Tonks scooted over on the bed, and motioned for Remus to sit next to her. Remus gladly sat down on the bed with her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Tonks told him, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and promptly fell to sleep.

After a little while, Andromeda came back into the room. Remus gently eased Tonks' head off of his shoulder, and stood up to take the infant into his arms.

"Did you and Dora have a name picked out yet?" Andromeda asked Remus kindly.

"Ted Remus Lupin." Remus told Andromeda. Her eyes glossed over.

"What a wonderful name, dear." Andromeda told him kindly, as she gave the child over to his father.

"Thank you."

"I'll just leave you now." Andromeda smiled encouragingly as she walked out of the room.

Remus watched Andromeda leave, before he turned to the baby in his arms. He had a heart-shaped face, and a little tuft of brown hair. His eyes were closed, but Remus knew all newborns had a grayish-blue eye color, Lily had told him this when Harry was born.

Remus just stared at the little baby in wonder, as the infants eyes slowly opened.

"Hello." Remus cooed softly to his baby. "I'm your daddy." He gently kissed the baby's forehead, and rubbed his hair off of his forehead.

"Your mummy and I love you so very much."

"Remus…" He heard Tonks mutter his name, and he went over to the bed, and sat down.

"Ted Remus Lupin." Remus whispered into Tonks' ear.

"Oh…" Tonks crooned to her baby. "He's so precious."

"He is." Remus handed the baby to Tonks. "He has your face shape."

"He has your hair." Tonks pointed out. "And blue eyes."

"All newborns have blue eyes. Lily told me when Harry was born that after a few weeks, their eyes go to the color they will be."

"Oh." The couple stared at their beautiful baby for what seemed like forever, when Andromeda popped in.

"You two, I'm working on the birth certificate, and I was just wondering… have you chosen someone to be the godparent?" Remus and Tonks had suggested people, but still hadn't come to a conclusion. Remus had someone in mind, but Tonks didn't know if he would be up for the challenge.

"Tonks?" Remus looked into her eyes, willing her to understand why it had to be the one he had chosen.

"Remus, if you are absolutely sure, then I trust you. He is a very good young man, I love Harry, and you know that. But, I am just worried about the age thing. But, if you think it's alright, then I 100% agree with you." Remus smiled at his wife.

"I knew you'd understand." Remus then turned to Andromeda. "Harry Potter." Remus said simply.

"Alright." Andromeda jotted that down, and left the room. As she left, the little baby in their arms started to whimper, and they both looked down at him.

"Hello, Teddy." Tonks cooed. "What's the matter?"

"I think he wants to eat." Remus told her.

"I think so too. I was reading a book on nursing, and it said that the mother will be able to tell when her baby needs to be feed." Tonks told her husband.

"So you're going to go through with the nursing?"

"Of course I am. It is the best way for a baby to become healthy and strong. I would never deprive my baby of that, no matter what a pain it may be for me." Tonks handed Teddy to Remus as she got herself ready for her first try at nursing.

"Well, we'll have to see how this turns out." Remus smiled at her encouragingly as he spoke.

"Yes, we will."

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS LUPIN!-

A/N- thank you all so much for being patient with me! This is the final installment of this story! Thank you… especially Flight at Midnight! I love you dear, thank you! Check out my other stories everyone…

-Lyric


End file.
